The Seven Virtues of a Queen
by KaliAnn
Summary: Ocelata may be alive, but she must pass seven challenges to prove her virtues as Queen of the Thundercats. However, Mumm-Ra has his own evil plans for her that might cost her everything. Can Lion-O and the others protect their future queen from harm?
1. Challenges

It was a beauticious day and two Thundercats were taking a little time off from their quest to have a mini date. In the three weeks since her return to life the she cat was trying to integrate herself with the group, as well as get to know her betrothed. While the rest of the group was with the Thundertank by the river, plotting the quickest course to the mountains, Ocelata and Lion-O were in a nearby field playing tag and wrestling.

"Come on Lion-O keep up! I thought lions were supposed to be fast, but your nothing, but a slowpoke!" Ocelata teased him. She darted back and spun around as Lion-O reached out to touch her. Her eyes twinkled and she let out a laugh as she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Looks like you're in quite the predicament aren't you?"

"I'm not done yet," Lion-O laughed, flipping her off him and chasing after her again. This time he managed to tag her and now she was chasing him. He dove into a large clump of grass and zigzagged about avoiding her pursuits. "What's the matter? Your special eyes can't find where I am?"

"You tell me!" she purred as she tackled him from the side and drove him into the dirt. She gave him an affectionate lick and the two teens started laughing at how dusty the two of them were. As they brushed each other off they smiled, happy to be in each others presence.

"That was a lot of fun, I can't remember the last time I had that much fun. I think your mini date was one of your better ideas. In the old days fun was outlawed."

"Having Mumm-Ra control your every move must have been the worse. I can't imagine having to live or how you survived that."

"It was worse then anything you can imagine. He lied and manipulated all of our kind for generations, having us believe that his destruction of our home world was part of a bigger plan to bring order to chaos. The only order he was interested in was the Ancient Spirits of Evil."

"The Ancient Spirits of Evil, you mentioned them before. What do you know about them?"

"Very little, I just know that their power is great and as you know, they managed to follow Mumm-Ra here and stake a claim to the planet because of its ley lines. I fear that he'll call on him to help find the other two Stones of Power and the Sword of Plundar. I wish I knew how to use the powers of the Diadem of Prophecy. It could help us so much if I did."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you that. We're going to find all the Stones and unite the animals. Mumm-Ra is going to be buried for life; even if I have to come back from the dead and beat him again!" Lion-O told her. He frowned puzzled as he saw her jerk away from him and start to walk away. "Where are you going? Ocelata, wait please!"

"You can be so insensitive you know that Lion-O? Ugh, sometimes I can't believe that your Leo's descendent!"

"Why just because I made a joke about coming back from the dead? I wasn't trying to make little of your time trapped in the Spirit Stone. After going through my trials I know how you feel," he said trying to touch her, but she snarled raking her clawed tips at him.

"You know nothing Lion-O! You think because you were granted a second chance of life you know how it feels to be dead? Your brief respite was nothing compared to my centuries of limbo, but then again its all about you isn't it?"

"Would you just tell me what's got your tail in a twist? I'm not a mind reader like you!"

"I don't read minds _My King! _How am I supposed to know what you're thinking? Just because I hope to be your queen doesn't mean I automatically am in synch with you! Maybe if I was I would have been there during your trials!"

"Is that what this was about? You're mad because during my trials I didn't encounter a version of you? How can you be upset about something like that? I was so thankful to not run into you. Knowing you were back in the living world using your powers to keep Slythe and his generals from the sword. Why would you want a representation of you in the afterlife?"

"Because I worry it means we won't be together. You don't know the troubles we went through after the Lizards ambushed us by the river and Kaynar and Atticus threw you into the rapids. We were captured, beaten and were almost taken to Mumm-Ra. If Tygra hadn't gotten us free and I hadn't tricked them with an illusion we would have been Mumm-Ra's prisoners. I don't want to think what he would have done to me if we met again or what he would try to do with the Diadem of Prophecy."

Lion-O didn't want to think about that either. When he had come back from the trials he found his people fighting for their lives on the riverbank after Mumm-Ra had uncovered the illusion of the sword. The kits had barely managed to use their mental gifts to stay alive after one of Panthro's arms came off. Only the combined power of the Eye and Spirit Stone had saved the day.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about how you felt after that. I suggested this date to try to get your mind off your worries. I want you to feel safe and happy. You, no we, deserve that as much as Tygra and Cheetara."

"Except Lion-O, they don't have to worry about the possibility of losing the one they love because of an ancient ritual, now do they? Jaga mentioned that the Queen of the Thundercats must prove herself worthy and pass a series of challenges remember? We don't know what the challenges are, but the consequences if I fail mean I must give back this diadem and break up with you."

"I don't care about some stupid challenges. You're already the girl I would choose no matter what."

"But the people of Thundera would care. If the rumors we've heard at the trading posts are true, then some of your people are out there still alive. Should you rebuild Thundera, they'll care that you followed protocol. I wish I knew what I was supposed to do, but with Jaga gone and Cheetara having an incomplete education as Head Cleric, we may never know what I'm supposed to do."

"Then we'll just have to find out won't we? Come on the others are waiting for us. Let's go see if we can read another chapter in the diary so we can use the Book of Omens. The sooner you complete your challenges the sooner we can be together forever."

Back at the camp the rest of the group was setting up for the night. The kids with Snarf's help had finished gathering firewood and were cooking dinner. Panthro was securing the tank for the night while Cheetara and Tygra were discussing which path would be the best one to take to get over the mountains. They had been talking to trading posts along the river who all said that if anything fell into the river it would eventually washout either in the sea or go down a side stream past the desert and mountains before heading to the sea. The Book of Omens was indicating that they had to continue to follow the river's course through the mountains so that's what they were doing.

"Those mountains are treacherous and there's no easy route through them. According to the Berbils maps there should be an old mountain pass that could lead us safely to the other side, but the trick is finding it," Cheetara commented.

"If anyone can find that pass it will be me. The cold doesn't really bother me much and I'm really good at reading rough terrain. Give me a few days and I'll be able to find the pass and lead us to other side safe and sound."

"Mountains are dangerous places; especially around this time of the year. Avalanches are prone to happening without warning. If your going up the mountain to look for a pass I suggest taking back up with you. Lion-O and his sword might be a big help if the pass has been blocked. Plus it would be a good bonding experience for you two," Panthro commented, as he finished running checks on the Thundertank.

"What's that suppose to mean? Lion-O and I have been getting along a lot better. I support him in every way."

"Not when it comes to Ocelata you haven't. You still view her as potential threat instead of an ally. She's potentially the next Queen of the Thundercats."

"Only if she passes a mysterious sets of challenges. I don't mean to sound negative Cheetara, but I'm struggling to accept that a cat that died centuries ago; is alive and capable of rebuilding our race. She nearly destroyed us."

"She's apologized for that. You know, I think your still not use to the fact that if she proves herself; we may never rule New Thundera. I'm flattered you think I would be a great Queen, but as the last remaining Cleric it's my job to find out all I can about that position so I can better protect the crown. I know, why don't you ask the two love birds to join you in searching for the pass? You can really learn more about the two of them and increase their bond."

"Sounds like a good plan. What do you say, Your Highness? You can ask them right now, they just got back."

"Snarf! Snarf!"

"Hey Snarf, how are you? Were you well behaved?"

"Snarf!"

"Ocelata!"

"Big Sister!"

"Ah, how are my little brother and sister? You two look like you've been working really hard on your mental gifts. WilyKat, you were able to sense our approach at a greater distance this time. And what's this I hear about WilyKit picking up emotions? That's so neat!"

"Yeah, these jaspers really help focus our potential, but it's the meditation that sis insist we do that really helps us out."

"Do you think we'll develop stronger powers like you soon?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. Cheetara, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Tygra has something he needs to talk to Lion-O about. Panthro, why don't you help the kids finish getting dinner set up? This shouldn't take that long." The two females entered the Thundertank heading for the cockpit. "What did you want to talk about Ocelata?"

"As you know, both you and I are in unique positions. You are suppose to be next Head Cleric, and I, hopefully the next Queen, but we are at a serious disadvantage because the one person who can tell us how to achieve these positions, is currently the Keeper of the Book of Omens. I've been reading the Elder's Diary. The Book of Omens has several different modes, not just tracking and viewing. You can actually write in it and read entries from past clerics."

"I suspected as much. Jaga was more then a mentor to me, he was like my father. He would tell me stories and secrets that the other clerics didn't know. He was grooming me to take over for him before he died. I want to fulfill my honor duty to him, but I'm unsure how to proceed without guidance. I've tried on my own to discover what the next step is, but…"

"You've hit an impasse, same as I have. The Berbils library is extensive, but neither it nor any of the other animal tribes' gifts we've received have knowledge about the challenges Jaga mentioned to me. If we are to get the answers we need to talk with him. According to the diary, you have the potential to use your magic to call force the Keeper. Make him tell us what we want to know. I don't know about you, but being the dark a second longer is not something I can handle."

"Alright, show me the page in the diary. I want to make sure I'm doing this right." After a few minutes of studying the page and making sure she understood the spell Cheetara was ready to give it a try. Putting on the remains of her cleric outfit she kneeled in front of the Book of Omens chanting an ancient spell. Her staff and the Book started glowing in time with one another as their mystical energies synchronized with one another. At the height of her ritual she tapped the four corners of the Book with her staff before pressing the gem center with her staff whispering one last word.

The Book of Omens glittered and sprang open. The pages flew before coming to a stop closer to the end of the Book. Writing began to appear on the blank pages and there was a humming. Suddenly Jaga appeared hovering between the two girls. "Cheetara, I'm impressed that you were able to perform the ritual necessary to access the Book's reading mode. Why have you summoned me?"

"Jaga, I can't tell you how much it means to see you again. I have summoned you because I believe that its time for me to take the next step in my cleric duties. As the only remaining one I believe that I should take on the role of Head Cleric and find other cats to continue our role, but I'm not sure how to do that. I need your guidance my mentor."

"Cheetara, you have always been like a daughter to me and I can sense that you want to rebuild the order as it once was. I would be proud to help you become Head Cleric. Before the Book was hidden I inscribed in its pages all of Thundera's secrets and hidden truths that were not ready to see the Light. I had hoped to one day pass on the truth to you myself, but I knew the importance of having a contingency plan, which is why I wrote about it in the Book of Omens, just incase."

"You foresaw the fall of Thundera?"

"No, but I do believe in being prepared for anything. The Book's reading mode will allow you to learn all you need to know, but first you must purify your body and soul, so that that hidden truths don't taint you."

"I understand Jaga, what must I do in order to purify myself?"

"You must enter seclusion for three days. You will not eat or drink anything, only meditate and focus on building up your magic reserves. After the three days, dressed in a simple white frock, you will take the Book and open it using the same ritual before reciting the Oath of the Clerics. It is important that you denote all past Head Clerics before adding your name. Only then will the first chapter on our secrets be available to you. One chapter per day Cheetara and no more understood?"

"Yes, I shall go prepare myself now. I promise to do my best and honor all your teachings. Thank you Jaga, I hope to see you again soon," Cheetara told Jaga. Bowing her head she hurried off to find a place to begin her seclusion. Jaga remained looking at Ocelata was trembling with fear.

"You have questions child and my time grows short. What is it that you wish to ask me about?"

"You mentioned when I was reborn that I would have to face challenges to become Queen of the Thundercats, but you neglected to tell me exactly what those challenges were. Please, I need to know what to prepare myself for. What must I prove to earn the right to stay with Lion-O? I have already proven my fighting prowess and I'm brilliant strategist"

"You have proven to be a tough and powerful cat. Your love for Lion-O and the people of Thundera is true, but a Queen is much more than that. She is a symbol of guiding light for the people of Thundera, the second to King's own council and chief diplomat with other cultures. In order to unlock the full powers of the Diadem of Prophecy, you must pass seven tests of virtue. In the coming weeks you will be placed in situations that will test your ability to embody the virtues that make a Queen by overcoming a deadly sin. Should you pass the tests, the Diadem of Prophecy will unlock its power for you to use. "

"How will I know if I passed a test of virtue? My knowledge on virtues and sins is sketchy at best."

"You will know and remember these tests will come unexpectedly, so always be ready to act right. Also, you will know if you fail for you must return the Diadem to Lion-O and never get involved with him again. The stakes are high, but I have every confidence that you will pass the challenges and become the Queen you were meant to be. Enjoy your night of rest for tomorrow the challenges can or will begin," Jaga warned the girl. He gave her a comforting smile before disappearing back into the book.

Ocelata couldn't believe that this was her test. Seven test of virtue to prove she had the qualities of a Queen? She didn't know what those qualities were or how she was supposed to overcome deadly sins. If tonight was the last night before her challenges started she wanted to be with Lion-O. As she hurried to find him she couldn't get over the feeling that something or someone was watching her.

Someone was watching her from the viewing portal in his pyramid. Mumm-Ra was tracing the outline of the she cat with creepy tenderness before making the image vanish. "So the Thundercats hope to make Ocelata their Queen, but they will fail. They have no comprehension of her true power. Her mental gifts are only in their infancy stage and will grow stronger with time, but her greatest power lies in the blood of her ancestors. Only I know the secrets of unlocking it and plunging Third Earth into a perpetual state of evil and darkness. Under my leadership the universe will once more be restored to its glorious order!"

"If we allow you to live that long Mumm-Ra. We are going to undo the bargain that you created with us for you have failed to live up to your end of the bargain you struck with us centuries ago!" The Ancient Spirits of Evil growled. Their eyes were smoldering and they fired beams of darkness at Mumm-Ra, trapping him in a shroud of darkness, slowly disintegrating him.

"Stop I beg of you! Please give me another chance! Have I not been loyal to you all these centuries? Have I not spread your glorious might across the cosmos? Destroyed insignificant races who wouldn't obey your laws? I have stopped at nothing to reclaim the Stones of Power so I may carry out your orders?"

"You have failed in your primary duties to us. Long ago you entered into a binding and powerful bargain with us. You gave us your soul and everlasting loyalty in exchange for unlimited power and life. All that was required of you was to spread our evil reign across the cosmos by using the Stones of Power and the Sword of Plundar, made from the special ore hidden in its star, to subject all life under our order. You only kept part of your bargain! You captured three Stones of Power, create the Sword of Plundar, and brought about terror and fear among those you conquered in our name, but have failed to completely eradicate the champion for the Ancient Spirits of Good! It was their power that inspired their Champion Leo and his army to seal us away on this planet for centuries!" The Ancient Spirits of Evil spruiked angrily.

"I was indisposed, but the slaves and their cat champions suffered all the same. I may have been trapped in my sarcophagi, but I still used my dark magic in your service. The animals are still divided and I know the location of two Stones of Power. I'm working on uncovering the other two and the Sword of Plundar. I have reason to suspect a third item, the Diadem of Prophecy, has unique powers we can use to our advantage. In fact, I was putting into motion a plan that could help me bring you to full power on this planet." Mumm-Ra pleaded. His legs and part of his arms had vanished, but they reappeared as the Ancient Spirits of Evil gave him a reprieve.

"We have read your mind and understand. You are correct that the girl is key to unleashing our full might on this physical plane of this world. We also sense the remaining two Stones and Sword will soon be uncovered so we will not destroy you for now. Instead you have a short reprieve to prove why we should renew your bargain with us. As you know there are many ways to give us our freedom. You have until all three moons are full and reach their perigee to corrupt this soul and use her to bring about our reign; otherwise we'll take back our gifts to you. Understood?"

"Understood, I promise to not only do what you've asked, but to finally achieve victory over the Ancient Spirits of Good's champions," Mumm-Ra said as the Spirits of Evil once again became silent. He grimaced knowing he only had a few short weeks to fulfill his end of the bargain otherwise it was light's out for him. No matter what, the Stones of Power and girl with her precious relic would be his!


	2. Pride vs Humility

It was bitterly cold and even with her traveling cloak Ocelata was having difficulty staying warm. They had been searching for the pass for two days now and still hadn't found it. The Berbils' old maps were not up to date with the current terrain so it was difficult finding the right divide between the mountains. Lion-O was asking Tygra if they could take a rest, but his brother kept insisting he knew the pass was nearby and they needed to keep moving.

"Your stupid pride is going to get us all killed! You do realize not all our ancestors grew up in mountains right? My ancestors were more at home in a steamy jungle; happily living in the trees than trekking up a snowy mountain. Achoo! Ugh, I'm so over snow," Ocelata whined sniffling unhappily.

"Don't worry Ocelata; I'm sure that we can find a cave or something to rest until we get our bearings. Tygra, please be reasonable. This is her first time in snow and she's not doing that great."

"This is your first time in snow as well and you're not complaining as much. I know we've had some set backs, but I know that pass is nearby we just have to keep moving. Who needs maps, I never get lost."

"Where have I heard that before? Come on Tygra be evenhanded!"

"I'm being reasonable now pick up the pace. The pass should be nearby." Tygra commented. He only took two steps when he was hit in the back of the head by two snowballs. Growling he turned around and saw the teens gathering more snow. "What are you doing?"

"Having a bit of fun at your expense, you seem to like snow a lot!" Ocelata giggled.

"Would you two act your age and status? We don't have a time for this! Ooof!" Lion-O nailed his brother right in the face and was grinning.

"Come on Tygra live a little. Have some fun."

"We don't have time for fun your Highness. Come on let's go. Ugh would you two stop throwing snowballs at me!" Suddenly the tell tale rumbles of an avalanche was heard. All three of them took off running trying to get out of the way. They took refuge under some rocks at the avalanche passed over them. Ocelata was terrified clutching tightly to Lion-O who was trying to calm her down.

"This is worse then the dust storms during the desert crossing after the ship crashed!"

"It's going to be okay I promise you. It's almost over just stay strong," Lion-O told her. He was right because soon the snow had settled. Everything was blanketed in a white sheet of fresh show. The entire landscape had changed once again and now they were even more lost then before, not that they would admit it. "Well, looks like its going to take a bit longer to find that pass then we initially thought. Huh, look up there!"

"It's a cave; maybe we can find a shortcut to the pass up there. Let's go," Tygra commanded. He started climbing towards the cave, but didn't sense the others following him. He turned around glaring at the two slowpokes. "Come on you two, even if there isn't a shortcut we need to take shelter before nightfall. What's the hold up?"

"Something about that cave is giving me the heebie jeebies. I don't know what it is exactly, but something inside that cave is giving off strange vibes. Maybe we should look for shelter elsewhere?" Ocelata suggested.

"We don't have time for your supposed gifts. A storm in coming and we need to find shelters. So I suggest you listen to me and get a move on!"

"There's no need to yell at her Tygra! We'll all go," Lion-O said as they marched inside the cave entrance. He was on edge and so were the others. He'd never seen Ocelata as agitated as she was now. One clawed glove hand at the ready and her dagger in other. Her superior eye sight was searching the darkness for signs of life. Tygra was moving with complete confidence.

"See, there was nothing to worry about." That's when the three of them were surrounded with pointy spears pointing at their chest.

"Please, we mean no harm. My name is Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats. My brother, my betrothed and I got lost during the avalanche. We're searching for a mountain pass and I'm hoping you can help us find our way."

"We're not lost! I don't get loss and we don't need help."

"Honestly, Tygra, you're more stubborn then any other tiger I knew save for Tygrus!" Ocelata snapped, but her words seemed to have an effect on the group. Their captives revealed themselves to be of the lost Tiger Clan. Caspian, the head guard escorted them deeper into the cave towards the village. As they passed through the village Ocelata kept sensing something was off about the tigers. She couldn't put her claws on it, but they felt weird.

"Hey, is something wrong Ocelata?"

"Ugh it's just hard for me to understand how this clan becomes lost. When I was inside WilyKit researching the history of the Thundercats I didn't come across a reason for the clan's disappearance. I thought it might be one of the secrets of the clerics."

"I don't know about that. Tygra has been the only tiger for so long I just assumed he came out of thin air. But were about to find out," Lion-O said told her. They entered the meeting room and came face to face with Javan. He seemed to have mix feelings about seeing his son.

Ocelata listened patiently as Tygra told the others about becoming part of the Thundercat royalty. Then the brothers talked about their adventures so far and Lion-O mentioned they were trying stopping Mumm-Ra and bringing back the Unity among the animals that once existed, but Javan side stepped that saying there were other matters to attend to. He kept glancing nervously at Ocelata, as if he was sensing the strangeness coming from her.

"We never expected to see Thundercats again. Nor did I expect the betrothed of a lion to be to a clan as small as the ocelots. You must have impressed the royals with skills. Or perhaps there is something unique about you."

"Whatever is unique about me is something that I don't intend to share with Tygrus' descendents! There is something off about this place."

"Ocelata! That's enough! Don't you dare insult them!"

"Tygra, it's alright, your friend is tired and confused. If you know about Tygrus then I suppose you're a scholar."

"Not exactly Lord Javan, I was around back then and lets just say something extraordinary happened to bring me to this time. You mentioned that you clan was loyal to Mumm-Ra and you were exiled for that, but I know that didn't happen right away. When the ship crashed into Third Earth it was the tigers that helped us escaping the sinking sand and salvage most of our technology from being buried. Leo fought against Tygrus and beat him. In exchange for amnesty he asked the tiger clan to be the honor guard that protected the animals during the journey to find our new homes."

"You really were alive back then weren't you? Please we love to know your secret," Caspian exclaimed, his eyes were gleaming as he sized her up.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about it tonight. You might not believe me anyways. After all, not everything is as it seems. Am I right?"

"Its true that Tiger Clan left Thundera and Animala City after Leo's death, but the circumstances will have to wait until another day. Night is nearly upon us and you need to find safety from our threat. We'll talk more in the morning that is if you survive the night." Javan told them as all the tigers left. As soon as they left Tygra exploded shocking the other two by his rage.

"That man is not my father! Abandoning me because of some stupid boogieman is cowardly! And what was with you two? Why were you attacking the history of my clan and what's with you Lion-O? Trying to be a diplomat now after they told us they didn't like the Thundercats? Am I the only Prince here thinking clearly?"

"I have had just about enough of your prideful statements! Whatever is scaring the people here is- did you hear that?" Ocelata asked. Her ears perked up as she listened to screeching coming from the main part of the village.

"Sounds like the boogieman may be real," Lion-O commented, extending the Sword of Omens to its full length. Tygra and Ocelata got their weapons ready just as the first horde of monsters appeared. Giving a battle cry worthy of a lion he attacked, striking hard and fast. Tygra cracked his bolo whip sending a score of them into a wall. Ocelata swiped at them with her dagger and grabbed two with her clawed gloves flinging them over her shoulder.

As more of the creatures came at them Ocelata jumped onto the wall and started climbing the walls trying to shake them off. The little demons leapt onto the wall and started biting her ankles. Growling she angrily kicked the little devils in the head. As more little devils came after her she focused her mind letting her precognitive abilities build. As more bared down her eyes lit up.

"Time to show you evil critters my true power!" Ocelata shouted as she dodged about the ceiling and wall. She could see their attacks a few seconds before they occurred so she managed to dig her glove claw tips deep into the flesh of her attackers. Dropping onto the ground between the boys fight she spun releasing her prey at high speeds and bowling them over. "That's what I call fun. Come on, we need to find shelter before they regroup! Can you two cover our retreat?"

"On it, get back to the meeting hall! We'll bar the door! Tygra, knock those icicles down now!" Lion-O commanded. He used the sword's energy attack to hold the creatures at bay as his brother brought a sheet of icicles down creating a barrier for the three cats. They rushed into the hall and Lion-O cut up large pieces of ice for them to use to block the door. "What are those things?"

"I have no idea, but they reek of dark magic. Hey Tygra, where's your father and the rest of your clan? Why didn't they help us? Are we that expendable?"

"He's not my father! I don't know, maybe they took shelter somewhere else. They did warn us about the danger coming. I guess we should have listened."

"Still is strange that they didn't come rushing to help us when the creatures arrived. Ocelata can you use your powers to find them?"

"I'm not a psychic you know. I guess I could try astral projection to scout out there. Hopefully someone's sleeping out there and I can enter their dreams to learn more from their memories. Watch my body and make sure nothing happens?" Lion-O nodded and caught her body as she released her astral spirit.

"Are we sure your girlfriend knows what she's doing?" Tygra asked.

"I trust her with my life, maybe you should too. If were going to survive this night we need to trust each other. I hope she's okay." Just as he finished speaking Ocelata's body started twitching and shaking up a storm. He rushed to her side trying to wake her up, but she only twitched harder. "Come on Ocelata wake up! Please wake up."

"That's not going to help if her spirit is wandering about. See if you can use the Spirit Stone to call her back."

Lion-O activated the Spirit Stone and placed his gauntlet hand over his betrothed body willing her spirit back. It worked and her eyes snapped open, but she slapped him hard in the face. "Don't ever do that again Lion-O! You could have permanently damaged my ability to project my astral self!"

"I was worried about you! Your body was throwing fits, I thought maybe you had gotten hurt or worse."

"My astral self translates some of the pain I feel to my body. I entered an unconscious creature's mind. It wasn't a pleasant place. Its memories were fragmented and confusing. I didn't find any tiger thoughts. Maybe they're too far away for me to find. We're going to have to rest here for the night and ask question in the morning."

"I'll take first watch. You two get some rest."

They took turns making sure the door wasn't broken down. In the morning the boys woke to Ocelata cooking some of the rations over the fire. "I couldn't find any food or water so I made do with our supplies. The sun rose about ten minutes ago. I don't know where our little critters went, but I haven't heard them. In fact I'm starting to hear the sounds of the village getting up."

"We should go and see if they're okay. Something weird is going on with this place. I think we should investigate and try to find the truth."

"What is it with you two and being suspicious of everything? It's like you have something against my people."

"It's only because your father and the rest of your clan haven't been straight with us Tygra. What is it with tigers and being stealthy about the truth?" Ocelata snapped.

"What is with ocelots being so snarky?"

"No fighting you two! Look Tygra, this is your chance to get to know your people, see if they'll help us in our quest against Mumm-Ra. Why don't you talk with Javan and learn more about the village. Ocelata, I know you have problems with tigers, but I want you to get over them. If we're going to work with them in the future you need to learn to forgive them for one tiger's actions."

"You don't know what you're talking about. WilyKit only shared one memory with you! Ugh, alright I'll check out the village and learn about its people. I'm guessing you'll be investigating outside for clues to the creatures. I'll meet up with you later. I love you Lion-O."

"I love you too Ocelata."

For most of the day Ocelata explored the village observing the families and trying to get a sense of why they made her feel so strange. She knew it wasn't only her intolerance that was making her feel tingling inside. Something was off about these cats. It was almost as if they were repeating the same day over and over.

"I wish I knew what their secret was. Its almost on the tip of my tongue, I just can't put it all together. I need another clue!" she growled kicking an ice wall. Suddenly the ice shattered revealing a hidden door. Curious she pushed open the door, but even with her superior eye sight she couldn't really see.

After getting a lit torch she quietly entered the room and started exploring. Her heart was pounding, as she kept her senses sharp and one hand on her dagger just in case of trouble. Her footsteps echoed across the cavern as she made her way deeper into the room.

"What in the world is this place? Why was it hidden? Huh, why does the tiger clan have a relic belonging to the rats?" she questioned as she saw a small silver shield and sword under glass. She saw more pedestals filled with treasures belonging to other clans. A prayer statue for the elephants, prized fishing gear for the fish, even what looked like a collar for the dogs. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the far wall. There was a strange energy, something almost spiritual attached to the wall.

"_See the truth, help us break our curse, undo our greatest sin with the virtue that is lacking," _a soft female voice filtered into her mind. Ocelata twisted about, but didn't see anyone, but a blue spark out of the corner of her eye drew her to the back wall. The wall was divided down the middle with one wall covered under a dusty curtain. The other was a family tree showing the royal linage going all the way back to Animala. There was also a portrait of Javan, and beautiful white tigress and a baby Tygra. The date on the painting made her Ocelata's eyes widen. She took a step back from the solemn blue eyes of the female tracking her.

She stumbled into someone turning around to fight with her dagger only to be blocked by the whip. Javan stepped took a step closer and she growled a warning telling him to stay back. "I don't mean you any harm. I only wish to talk with you."

"Stay back! I finally figured out what your secret is. I refuse to let myself be dragged back to that half life, especially by the Tiger Clan."

"So you were able to figure it out on your own. I wondered if the fragmented memories you picked up would be enough to explain our story. Ocelata, I have no desire to hurt you. I'm asking for your help."

"Why should I believe that? Why should I trust a descendent of Tygrus? You don't know what that cat put me through, what that weapon you hold did to me and my friends."

"Actually I do, when you enter my mind last night you left behind a few of your memories. They are not pleasant to view. Lord Tygrus was a great fighter and loyal soldier, but he was wrong to torture and abuse your friends with this whip or kill other animals in front of your eyes. I can't imagine the fear you must have felt when he tried to force himself on you. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry for your pain, but that doesn't change the fact that you're the one Siberia prophesied would help break our curse."

Ocelata slowly relaxed looking at him puzzled. Who was Siberia and what did he mean by prophesied?

_"I'm Siberia and you are the one who can save us from a curse brought upon by a sin. Only you can truly understand our pain and by overcoming your own sin will you show us the virtue we are lacking," _the female voice said again. Ocelata yelped and looked around trying to find the source of it. Her eyes came to rest on the painting and she could have sworn the females eyes were twinkling with life. "It can't be, Javan what is going on? Who is she?"

"That painting is of my family and that is my beautiful wife. It's rare for a tiger to be born white, but when one does happen it's a sign of good luck. Most white tigers have unique gifts that have helped our clan grow strong. Siberia had the gift of premonition; she could see glimpses of the future. She was the first one to die of the sickness only days after Tygra was born, but before she died she warned me not to follow in the dark path of our ancestors for it would lead to our doom. She said if I ignored the warning only the she cat with gifts whose been apart of this millennium long conflict could save us. We should have listened to her then none of this would have happened."

"Millennium long conflict? I thought that Mumm-Ra had only been a threat for six hundred years. Javan, please if you can tell me anything about the origins of Mumm-Ra's threat or a way to defeat the Ancient Spirits of Evil, it would go a long way to defeating him for good. Please, I need to know what caused the Great Divide and why the tigers have all these relics belonging to other animal tribes. If you want my help I suggest you start explaining yourself."

Javan stood next to her and removed the curtain showing a beautiful mosaic that showed a story from the past. "This room holds the clan's greatest treasures as well secrets to our past. You're right in saying these relics are priceless cultural items to the other animal tribes. When Mumm-Ra conquered and enslaved them he took their treasures as trophies. They were rescued after the crash, but for how they got here you'll learn that in a few minutes. I don't know the truth about how the conflict started, only that one of these relics holds the key to origins of both Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil. I spent a great deal of time after the curse was cast trying to find a solution, but I never did. Perhaps you will figure it out."

"Javan, the mosaic is beautiful. What is its story and why did you cover it up?"

"This is a story of our greatest shame. A reminder of what the sin of to much pride can do. We were content with being the honor guard of the Animal Unity. We were strong fighters and defended Animala, Thundera, and other cities with great pride. Lord Leo listened to our words of wisdom and we helped create a strong unity, but our pride was always hidden below the surface, waiting to spill over into all out conflict. Shortly after Lord Lionel and Queen Sarabie came to the throne, Mumm-Ra made his move."

"I know that even trapped, he could still use some of his magic and speak to the minds of those who were susceptible to darkness. At such a distance and to cast a spell on your whole clan would require enormous power and amplifier of some kind. Your whip! I forgot that Mumm-Ra gave it to Lord Tygrus as a gift for securing the Mind Stone. He had a connection with it didn't he?"

"Yes, trading some of his immortal life force he'd stolen from slaves, Mumm-Ra used his magic to send a cloud of dark magic to Animala City. When its raindrops hit the whip it started amplifying our barely contained pride, our darkest desires grew as we came into contact with other tigers until the whole clan was ready to commit treason. As mosaic shows we tried to stage a coup and overthrow the lions."

"Judging by the artwork it failed, but cost many innocent lives. With the Sword of Omens I'm sure that Lionel knew you had been infected with dark magic, but at same time he couldn't ignore the underlying problem. Like his father before him he showed great mercy and humbleness by just exiling you kind instead of killing you."

"Our clan didn't see it that way. We couldn't admit we did wrong or we'd been given a light sentence, so we stole the treasures from the Animala Vault and took them with us for spite. We settled here and heard about the Great Wars that began some months after our coup. Mumm-Ra used our pride to help start the Great Divide. He will do whatever it takes to bring about great evil. You must help Lion-O and Tygra stop him."

"But how? I'm only a betrothed and I'm supposed to be tested on the virtues of a queen. You keep saying that you wife said I'd help the tiger clan overcome their sin by displaying a virtue, but I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to be demonstrating. I'm not Panthera or Leo, they were great rulers. All I am is a reborn spirit who can't shake her past."

"Then let the past go and worry only about your future. We've both been hurt greatly in the past. That hurt has developed into a coat of pride to protect our hearts from pain. I may never be able to overcome my pride, but maybe you can. If only I was stronger none of this would have happened. Oh Siberia, why didn't I listen to you?'

Ocelata was still nervous and angry at learning the secrets of the Tigers, but as she saw Javan weep under his wife's portrait her heart melted a bit. She took a few hesitant steps and then helped him stand up. He looked at her confused as she gave him a slight bow. "I humbly ask for forgiveness from the Tiger Clan. I have let my anger of one individual fester for so long it's become a prejudice. I prided myself on being more humane then your clan, but I'm being as stubborn and mean hearted if let this continue. Leo was right when he demonstrated mercy and humbleness to your ancestor."

"I accept your forgiveness if you will accept mine on behalf of all Tigers. No cat or other animal should feel they need to fear for the lives from us." Both of them shook hands and Ocelata felt a tingle go throughout her diadem. Before she could check what had happened they heard sounds of struggle.

"Caspian! He's trying to kill Tygra to end the curse and nights nearly on us!"

"Let's move we have to stop this!" The two cats raced into battle where they saw the boys struggling for their life. With lightning speed Ocelata performed a split kick and double punch combo ironically that Tygrus had showed her. Using her smaller statue she swerved around the spears, snagging one and attacking the guards. Javan had just saved Tygra when the sun went down and tigers mutated into the little demons. "This isn't good."

The fire in the center of the village roared to life. The images of the Ancient Spirits of Evil appeared, their blood red eyes glimmering in the dark cave. "_Kill the males. Bring us the female. Do as we say and your curse will be lifted."_

"I think our problems just got ten times worse! Hey, let me go. No, I'm not, get off me!" Ocelata screeched clawing and kicking the little demons off her. They kept dragging her closer to the fire. She lashed out cutting off one's arm only for it regenerate. As she got closer to the fire Lion-O used the Claw Shield's claws to snag her cloak and pull her back while still fighting one handed.

"Lion-O let me go you need to focus to fight!"

"I won't lose you!"

"Do it!" Once free she back sprang over his head and rushed over to help Tygra, trying to pull Javan off him. "Please, Tygra I know it's hard to forgive, but if you let your pride stop you from saying it, then your letting it win. For once in your life try being humble! Ahhhhh"

"Ocelata, ugh Javan, Father please listen. What you did was an act of love and I didn't appreciate it. I know see you were trying to protect me from harm. I forgive you," Tygra said. Like magic the cursed tigers transformed back to normal and the Ancient Spirits of Evil were gone. Everyone was celebrating happy to be whole again.

"You did it Tygra. A curse born out of our own pride was undone by a simple act of humility. You are far stronger then any of us ever were."

"Were? Never mind, now we can be together again and help stop Mumm-Ra."

"If only it could be, but it is not what is meant to be."

"I don't understand."

"Its how they can survive without food or water, why Ocelata felt something strange from them. When you failed to live up to your end of the bargain the Spirits of Evil unleashed the sickness again killing everyone."

"You mean you're all dead?"

"No, Tygra, a death after suffering such a horrible sickness would have been a mercy. Their spirits were trapped between death and life. They couldn't leave the village; they couldn't change anything, only repeat the same day over and over and at night be punished by turning into monsters destroying their own home. Believe me it's a fate worse then death, but by setting them free we're one step closer to defeating Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil for good."

"Your friend is right. Our time on Earth has passed, but our legacy and dreams live on in you. It's up to you to undo the mistake of ancestors and bring honor to our clan name. I know you can do this, and I will be watching with pride," Javan said hugging his son tightly. As moved to leave he took one last glance at the royal couple. "Lion-O, watch out for my son and heed his advice."

"I will Javan, you have my word."

"Ocelata, the contents of the treasure room are yours. Let us hope you can use them to bring about an everlasting piece. Always remember to never let your pride outweigh your humility."

"I will. Safe journey Javan and thank you again." Soon all the tigers were gone and purified white whip was left behind for Tygra. He picked it up and looked at the abandoned village. "Is it my fate to lose all those close to me?"

"You haven't lost us yet. You're my big brother and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Besides, what's a kingdom without its honored adviser? Come on, there are some sleds we can use to transport the relics while we look for the pass. I only wish we could take that mosaic with us, but it's attached to the wall. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The Diadem, a small section of it has changed from silver to light orange," Tygra pointed out.

"I think you passed your first test," Lion-O said in awe.

"Of course, its like Siberia said, pride is a sin and I overcame mine and did an act of humility. A queen must learn to keep her pride in check and be humble at all times! One down six to go!" The trio was excited and soon they were on their way with their precious cargo, including a smiling portrait of Javan and Siberia; happy to reunited once again.


	3. Gluttony vs Temperance

It was few days later and the Thundertank was making its way through the mountain pass as they followed the Book of Omens directions to find the missing Body Stone. Each member of the group was working on a different project.

Panthro was driving the tank following the marked path by the Book of Omens. It was indicating that the Body Stone was just beyond the mountains so they were sticking as close as they could to the river. Just beyond the mountains was a desert creating a rain shadow. Hopefully the Stone wasn't lost among the dunes because he doubted they would ever find it.

Lion-O was trying to decipher another chapter from the Elder's Diary. He understood why it was written in code, but it was frustrating when he was trying to uncover more about how to use the Book of Omens or understanding the limits of the Stones. It would be so much easier if he could operate the Book of Omens, but until he learned the secrets of the Diary, the secrets of the Book would remain a mystery to him.

Nearby, Cheetara and Tygra were having a chat. Tygra had been telling her about their adventure in the Tiger Village and Cheetara was recalling what she had learned from the chrestomany from the Book. "It's actually quite remarkable the history of the Clerics. I had no idea that our order was rebuilt when we crashed to Third Earth. It seems that some clerics still served and protected Mumm-Ra's interests while we were in space."

"Even now knowing the truth I find it hard to swallow the fact that Cats served Mumm-Ra as his elite guards. Not to mention that we believed in the same evil gods he does. It sickens me."

"You shouldn't let it bother you. Your clan just made a mistake in judgment that's all."

"Thanks Cheetara. So besides the history of the Clerics, have you learned anything more about the Great Divide or how to become Head Cleric?"

"Not yet. Besides learning the origins of the clerics the only other chapter I've read has been about the magic used by past clerics. Some of these rituals and spells are very dangerous if used incorrectly. There were even supplemental readings about spells created by the natives of Third Earth that could affect the abilities of objects not native to the planet. In other words someone came up with ways to counter the Stones of Power, to protect themselves from misuse."

"That is surprising; I thought the Stones of Power were absolute!"

"Nothing is absolute, there is always a counter or a way to restore what's been changed back to the way it was. Jaga taught me that if you just try hard enough anything is possible."

Suddenly there was crash and they all looked up to see Ocelata chasing the kids and Snarf around the lower deck yelling at them to be more careful. "These are priceless cultural artifacts with great historical significance! They are irreplaceable! Do you understand?"

"I don't get it. Why do you want this junk instead of real treasure? All this stuff is a bunch of dusty statues or dull weapons that have seen better days. Why do you even care so much if they get broken?" WilyKat whined.

"The other animal tribes might even thank you if you exchange this stuff for the grandeur located in El Dara!" WilyKit pointed out.

"Snarf snarf!"

"Treasure is not just priceless jewels; artwork or other monetary items These items that you call junk hold significant meaning to the other animal tribes. Take this lizard statue for instance. I know that is dull bronze color doesn't look like much and you rather trade it for food, but to their tribe this little statue of a lizard healer is a reminder of how resilient they are. That if they pray hard enough they can heal from their injuries. One of these pieces of junk might actually hold clues about the origins of Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Using those clues might help us unlock the secrets of the past and help secure our future. Do you understand?" Ocelata tried to explain to the kits and Snarf.

"I guess, but I still don't see why you don't want real treasures to keep," WilyKat said.

"Treasure can mean a lot of different things you two. I know you two know what I'm talking about. Don't try to ahhhh!" Everyone screamed as the tank bounced off a hidden depression and started rolling about. The relics started to fall threatening to break when WilyKat used his fling to lasso all the treasures. Together the twins braced themselves along with Ocelata as the tank finally came to a complete stop. "Please don't do that again."

"Panthro, what happened what's the damage?" Lion-O demanded as he got back to his feet.

"We hit a depression in the ground and rolled into a little mountain valley. From the way my instruments are going crazy I think something's wrong with the engine. I'm going to go take a look. Stay here."

"Let me help, I've come a long way since my first days with technology."

"I'm going to check to see how our supplies handled the tumble. You kits should help Ocelata secure those relics in a locker where they can't be damaged."

"Man this feels too much like chores."

"I thought you two wanted to work hard. If you help me with the relics now we can work more on developing your mental talents. I have a feeling we'll be here for awhile." Ocelata said. Turns out she was right. The engine was flooded and there were a few parts that needed to be replaced, plus they had a fuel leak. They would be stuck in the valley for a few days while they worked on the Thundertank.

"At least this gives us a chance to hunt for treasure!"

"Not to mention hunt for some real meat! That stuff we bought at the trading post is too stringy and dry for my taste."

"You guys want more food and treasure? Don't we have enough already?"

"You can never have too much food especially meat. You have to trust me on that. Have you ever had fresh killed smoked meat? It tastes delicious!"

"It would give us a chance to teach the young ones how to hunt and survive. You could also improve your own skills. Plus our stores are looking a little bare," Cheetara mentioned as she came outside. Ocelata just shook her head. Growing up on spaceship they always had enough or stole what they needed from the planets they conquered or raided. When the group had traveled from the crash site inward they had hunted, but her sister had always preached temperance over gluttony telling her not take more then was necessary. She hadn't paid much attention to what Panthera said, but maybe today she would understand what Panthera had been preaching.

"We can hunt later; right now I have to give the kits a lesson and I want to check out those relics. Javan was very insistent that one of them holds an important secret to help us."

"We should go hunting now, while the prey is still active!"

"Easy Panthro, it's still early in the day. Right now do what you can to fix the Thundertank. Tygra help him out. Cheetara, maybe you should go practice some of those spells you read about. They might come in handy. I'll help with the kits lesson and after lunch we'll go out hunting okay?"

"Good idea Lion-O. I'll be in the clearing nearby if you need me. Try not to blow yourself up okay?" she said giving Tygra a quick kiss. She dashed off leaving the group to do what they had to do. As Lion-O followed Ocelata back into the tank he gave her a look. "You know something about the kits, something you're not sharing with me. There mental talents are only part of the reason you're so protective of them."

"Lion-O it's not my place to tell their secrets. If you want the truth you're going to have to ask them. I will tell you this; we need to investigate further about the rumors of Cats that survived the fall of Thundera and see if the farmers from the surrounding areas made it through the Lizard marches. It's important to them."

"I don't know when we'll be able to head back to what use to be Cat territory. It's pretty far and with the Lizards breathing down our neck it's not safe to turn around. I want to find other Cats too, but I need to think about keeping us safe," Lion-O replied.

"Trust me safety matters little when it's loved ones on your mind," Ocelata remarked cryptically. She turned away from the Lion-O and smiled at the kits. "Okay, today we're going to try something different! We already know the bases of your mental talents, so I suggest that we work on building up your strength so you can expand your gifts."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Simple, by working on making the bond you share stronger, the two of you are going to converge your mental talents so that your individual strengths are doubled. First Lion-O and I are going to blindfold you. Lion-O is going to take you WilyKat to another spot in the Thundertank while I stay here with WilyKit. Then the two of you are going use our other senses to explore and object for a few minutes. When we ask you you're going to try and send the image of what you're touching to other through your bond. If this works you should be able to tell us what your siblings object is."

"Are you sure this will work? Somehow it seems you just want us to help you catalog your relics than work on our gifts," WilyKit said as she was blindfolded.

"That's just a side benefit, my parents made me do the same exercises with them until I went to live in the bunkers with the rest of the cadets. It really works trust me. Once we're done with this we'll join the meat gluttonous Panthro on a hunt."

"What's gluttonous mean?" WilyKat asked as Lion-O took him and a few relics up to the observation deck.

"Gluttonous is a derived of the word gluttony. It means over compensating or over consumption of food, actions or sometimes wealth. Basically it means having to much of what you don't need. Alright here's your first item. Be careful how you handle it." Lion-O told him handing him a shiny metal dog collar.

WilyKat felt all around the item and smelled it making a face. He shook it lightly listening to the tiny silver bell jingle and even tasted the tangy metal to make sure it wasn't edible. He then focused on Kit's thoughts sending her images of what he thought he was holding. At the same time he tried to receive the images that his sister was sending him. It was murky at first, but he got the hazy image of a fishing boat model. He told Lion-O what he saw who marked it down on a score chart.

For the next hour the twins worked on their gifts strengthening their bond. Ocelata at the same time was making notes about the relics and making sure to write reminders which objects gave off extra spiritual energy boosting the kits mental talents. Finally Panthro called into the Thundertank that it was time to go hunting for food. Lion-O told them they would be right there. The kits removed their blindfolds and rushed over to Ocelata jumping up and down with barely contained excitement.

"How did we do? Huh? Are our powers stronger?"

"Did you learn anything new about the relics? Have you found the one you were looking for huh?"

"Snarf!"

"Okay settle down little ones. You did great for your first time. You got half of the items right! That means your bond had definitely improved not only in strength, but now the distance you're able to send thoughts to each other has grown. You two are so clever! I didn't do nearly half as good my first time."

"Yeah, those two kits are certainly something special. Tygra is going to stay around here to guard the tank. I figure we could make it boys vs. girls. The team with the most meat has to cook it. Come on your highness lets see if you know how to survive."

"Are you sure the two of you will be okay? I mean have you ever hunted before?"

"Don't get your mane all ruffled Lion-O. Cadets learned to hunt for basic training and we had to chase down prey when we were searching for a new home. I picked up some skills from Dr. Bagehera. I'm not helpless okay. We'll bring back some food."

It was a while later and the two she cats were alone climbing some trees searching for small beasts to eat. Ocelata showed WilyKit to mask her scent and to look for signs for prey. She also told her to keep her mind open and see if her empathy could find any beasts. It was while using empathy that WilyKit made a startling discovery.

"You don't want to hunt for food do you? You're more annoyed with Panthro for suggesting that we hunt then you are with teaching me skills to catch my own food. Why?"

"It's because of the price cats with mental talents pay when they hunt and kill their prey. Think about it WilyKit, I can cast illusions, astral project into others to share memories, and I am precognitive. To use any of these gifts while I'm being the predator means I risk having my mind become part of the prey. For a few seconds I literally watch getting killed by me," she remarked as found a few bird eggs. She took two, but left the majority alone.

"Will that happen to me and Kat? It's never happened growing up on the farm or on this journey, but then again our mental talents weren't active," WilyKit inquired. She felt comfortable talking about her past with Ocelata seeing as she knew all about it from living inside her. "Ocelata, do you think if my papa had any mental talents he might not have died?"

"No mental talent could have saved him from that twister and it was his simple farming life that kept your talents buried, protecting you and your brother. Without anyone to guide you if your talents had manifested on the farm you might have lost your minds before you gained self control," Ocelata remarked as they landed on a rocky ledge. "Your gifts of empathy and persuasion mean you'll feel the beast's pain as they die if they have a high intelligence. WilyKat's ESP will isn't strong enough right now, but as he gets older he'll feel what it means to be prey when we kill."

"The first time is the hardest. My friend Amber and I were assigned to bring in fresh food for the slaves on a planet Mumm-Ra wanted to conquer. It was violet and dangerous place especially for two thirteen year old cubs. We finally managed to corner a fox-coon. It was almost as big as we were and nasty. Amber used her speed to try and confuse it, but it managed to knock her down and was about to rip her head off when I astral projected into its body taking control I was so confused and nearly lost myself in its primitive mind. I felt fear and panic as Amber took her knife and plunged it towards my no its chest. I barely got out in time."

"That's sounds really scary. Why did you continue to hunt or even eat meat after that?"

"We're Cats; we need meat to survive and because of something my sister said about the lesson of gluttony and temperance. She always said that if I didn't take more then I needed, gave thanks to meat that fed me and gave back to the world then I would be okay because that's temperance. It means to show restraint and self control through moderation. If you show the same temperance you'll be okay. What's that?" Ocelata asked as they saw light and explosions in the distance.

WilyKit shut her eyes and focused on her twin trying to figure out what was troubling them. She saw him fighting to defend a family of animals from a big predator with an injured Lion-O and Panthro helping him. "They need help, their under attack!"

"Then let's move out! Use your empathy to find them fast!"

"Right!" The two girls leapt from tree to tree and swung from vines until they arrived on the scene. Lion-O and Panthro were down for the count and WilyKat was using his fling in an attempt to hold the creature at bay, but it was too big for him. Quickly WilyKit started playing her flute while Ocelata used her glove tips to bring the creature to its knees. Quickly they tied the creature up before the lullaby came to an end. The little animal family thanked the Cats for the assist by showing them a fruit tree. Panthro wanted to gut the predator and take it back with them, but Ocelata fed up with his meat obsession spoke up.

"Show some temperance will you Panthro? Between the fruit and the eggs I collected we have enough surpluses to last us until the next trading post. Besides the meat we have is fine. Don't be a glutton okay?" She told him before releasing the creature. She felt a tingle and they all gasped as a section on her diadem turned blue. She passed another virtue test!

When they got back to the Thundertank Tygra, Cheetara were excited to show Ocelata something that Snarf had discovered by accident when he was sleeping on the Lizard healing statue. It appeared that just as lizards were cold blooded, the statue need to be warmed up enough to pop open revealing small slide show for them to watch.

They lit a candle and carefully put the lantern statue over it. The slides looking like hand painted illustrations from a story book popped up on the wall. .There was beautiful calligraphy writing underneath the slide explaining the scene, but it was written in a dialect of lizard that was dead. Fortunately, Ocelata could read enough of the script to translate the pictures.

The first slide showed a beautiful lush green planet with wide oceans. It was very similar to Earth except the continents were different and the sky was mix of blue and pink. There was also only one moon and the stars were grouped differently. "Whoa that's a pretty little planet! Is that the Animala you talk about all the time?"

"Yes WilyKit, this is an illustration of our ancestral home. Its more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"What are all those dark clouds rubbing against the white mists?" Cheetara questioned pointing to something hovering over the planet.

"I'm not sure; the caption reads that this is Animala, a beautiful utopia home to the Animal people. The people of this world evolved from the beasts that you use to inhabit the wildlife and now are the dominate life on the planet. The next part is difficult to understand, but it talks about two sets of spirits, one of protection and goodness and the others of destruction and evil that descended upon the planet. Next slide please."

The next slide popped up and their were gasps as they saw the planet covered in black and white with sparks of different colors covering the planet. "Is that a war going on?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, according to caption for centuries Spirits of Good and Evil fought over the people of Animala. It seems that these Spirits were beings from different plane of existence drawn to the strong spiritual and magical energies the planet and its people gave off."

"Planes? What does that mean exactly? Is this anything like the Astral Plane?" Panthro demanded.

"Sort of Panthro. There are twelve planes or layers of existence that co-inhabitant the same space only at different levels of energy and consciousness. The Astral Plane is only one of them, but others include the Spirit Plane and Limbo. These creatures must come from one of the highest levels, ones we haven't accessed yet."

"Cheetara is right. As you can see from this next slide it shows a close up of those beings. The lizards that made this discovered that the spirits of Good and Evil were locked in war and that the Evil ones were trying to recruit resources from lower planes to boost their strength to defeat their ancient foe. That's why the Spirits of Good came to Animala. To protect the citizens and keep the balance for they had no wish to draw us into the war."

"The next slide seems to counter that. Look at how all the animal tribes are running scared and the planet looks like it might break apart!" WilyKat remarked.

"Snarf!"

"This was written nearly a millennium ago from our standpoint. The battle between the Spirits of Evil and Good and their forces reached climax. For nearly a century the planet and nearby celestial bodies nearly ripped each other apart. Evil was determined to claim this epicenter that would help them win, but Good had already laid the foundation for victory."

"The Priests and the Book of Omens correct?" Lion-O asked as they saw the next slide. It showed four priests: one cat, one dog, one elephant, and one lizard crafting the Stones of Power while the Book of Omens lay between them. Hovering above was some white cloaked champion holding a sword while the Spirits of Good bathed him in his their light.

"Correct; the Book of Omens had been a gift to the Priesthood of Peace. They formed the Stones of Power using the ritual inside and the Spirits of Good chose a pure heart to wield their sharp sword. The champion, using the collective emotions of the people to boost his power, sealed away the Spirits of Evil into their own plane before retuning the power back to the Priests. The Spirits of Good cleansed the planet before returning to their world. All was at peace for the time being."

"For three hundred years Animala knew peace and prosperity. All the tribes lived in harmony without fear. A golden or would it be silver, age of unity existed. The Priests and Mages kept the Stones of Power safe from harm and they all believed the wars of the past were over."

"Except they weren't gone right? Evil doesn't just vanish completely from inside the hearts of people. As long as a sliver of darkness exists the Spirits of Evil can find it correct? Make it grow until its all consuming?" Lion-O pointed out as they saw the next slide of a growing darkness.

"The Lizards don't even know who he was before he traded his soul for immortality and immeasurable power. They suspected he was a mage or priest in training that got slighted because of his knowledge of dark magic. The last slide just shows him destroying the Priests and we know what happened next."

"This was informative. So now we know that the key to defeating Mumm-Ra is making sure to cut his bond with the Spirits of Evil, even finding a way to keep them from coming back. I guess now more then ever we need to find the Stones of Power and unite the animals. It's the only way we can survive," Lion-O proclaimed. The others nodded that they were in. Mumm-Ra wouldn't win this fight.


	4. Envy vs Kindness

The Thundertank was up and running quicker then they thought. They were just about to get away from the mountains and follow the stream into the desert when Cheetara called attention to something on their maps. "Take a look at this. There's a small trading post community at the edge of the desert. According to the library archives many merchants and traders come here to sell their goods and obtain the latest gossip. If we stop there we might be able to get some confirmation about the rumors we've been tracking on Cat survivors."

"Are we sure we can trust the Berbils information? It has been less then reliable lately. I mean they haven't updated their knowledge in quite some time," Tygra asked his girlfriend.

"I've cross referenced their maps and data with information we've picked up along the way. The trading town is run by humanoids and welcomes all walks of life. This could be a golden opportunity for us."

"Cheetara's right, we need to pin down a lead to finding our missing people or Body Stone. According to the archives they having homing birds that we could use to contact our allies. We need to know how they're doing and if they're making progress with unifying the animals."

"Kit and I can handle that! We saved some souvenirs from all the places we've been. We could use them to help the birds find their destination."

"Yeah, and the Vultures gave us a few coins we can use to pay for the animals."

"Snarf! Snarf!" Snarf wanted to help find the birds and babysit the kittens.

"Tygra and will ask around about any refugees or slavers that might have come through with Cats. Panthro ask around and see if you can buy some updated maps, books and such. See what you can learn about the animal tribes and you can get a clue how we can unite under them."

"Why are you sticking me with the research gig? Can't Cheetara and Ocelata handle it? It seems more like woman's work anyways."

"That is so sexist Panthro!"

"Ocelata and I will be doing something more important. We're taking the Book of Omens with us to try and get a more precise lock on the Body Stone. I also want to read the next chapter with Ocelata to get her opinion on something."

"It's about time the two of you had some girl time, but please be careful with Book of Omens. We can't afford to lose the Book."

"Don't worry, as your Head Cleric I give you my solemn oath that the Book of Omens will never leave our sight," Cheetara promised. They soon arrived at the trading post, a small town at the foot of the mountain and near the desert. It seemed to be run by warrior woman who thrust poisoned spears at the Cats as they exited the Thundertank.

"State your name and business here in Amazonia!"

"Peace, I'm Lord Lion-O of the Thundercats. This is my betrothed Ocelata and the rest of my people. We come in peace seeking information and knowledge. We mean you no harm."

"Crysta, what do you think?"

"They appear to be honest and I sense no deceit. Very well you are welcome into our town, but know that anyone who breaks our laws will be punished severally. Come, Brook, we have other arrivals to investigate."

"Nice place they got here. Can't imagine the idiot who would want to go against those warrior women. They look like they could slay a dragon!" Tygra whistled.

"Be on your toes here. It's not just the locals we have to keep an eye on. A lot of the merchants, traders, and slavers that come through here won't hesitate to turn on us if we're not careful. Snarf, if you have to use the power of your gem to protect the kits and same goes for you two. Tygra did you already mark the messages with the seal?"

"Yeah and I have it on me. Hopefully we can use it to avoid trouble."

"Panthro, keep an eye out for trouble."

"Don't worry so much your highness."

"Alright we'll meet back at the Thundertank in two and half hours. If any of you run into trouble be sure to signal for help and we'll be there in an instant. So let's move out," Lion-O commanded. He turned to give Ocelata a kiss for luck, but she was staring longingly at the intimate moment shared between his brother and lover. She had an unknown look on her face. "Ocelata, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Lion-O, just some stray thoughts."

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"We have a mission to carry out. We can worry about my emotions later. I'll be fine with Cheetara. Who knows I might be able to show her a trick or two I learned from Amber." Ocelata hurried away not waiting to admit the growing envy in her heart.

The two she cats strolled down the streets discreetly following the small red light coming from the book. As the two of them walked around they kept their eyes and ears out for any sign of trouble. Neither one was speaking. Finally, Ocelata felt that she had to break the silence. The next stand they passed she was going to make a move.

Her eyes lit up and she dragged unsuspecting Cheetara over to a clothing and jewelry stall. "Look at this stuff Cheetara? Isn't it cattastic? This dress would look great on you don't you think?" she said holding out a short tawny dress out to her.

"Um, I guess. I'm not really into clothes and adornments Ocelata. I didn't know you liked shopping for clothes."

"Ugh, I don't! I was just trying to get us to talk. Since my return to the living world we've barely had a chance to hang out. We train, research, and help the others out together, but we aren't as close as when I was inside WilyKit. I just want us to be friends like Amber and I were."

"I would like that very much. I've never had a female friend before. Most of the clerics were male and the other females were around Jaga's age. The way you hold Amber's memory in such high regard its obvious how close the two of you were. Care to share a few memories with me? The Book will be powering down soon so I can access the reading mode. I'm hoping that today's chapter will answer some questions."

"Then why don't we find a spot to rest? There's a park with a gazebo just up ahead. Amber, what can I say to convey how special she was? You have to understand how things worked on Mumm-Ra's ship. Slaves were bred to produce more workers and those that couldn't keep up were killed for food or slain for entertainment. Cats had to contribute if they wanted to stay out of the brothel area. If you proved yourself strong enough you Mumm-Ra would allow you to choose a mate instead of forcing one on you. You only got a few tries to get pregnant so birthing healthy cubs was important. Amber was her parents' only successful cub. We were allowed to stay with our parents until six years of age and then we were sent to the cadet barracks."

"That's were you lived and trained to be elite members of Mumm-Ra's fighting force. You've mentioned in the past it was brutal. Did you get to see your family at all?"

"Sometimes if it was for special training or they would check on our progress. If Mumm-Ra was in a generous mood he let families and clans spend time together. It happened rarely, but they were real treats. Most cadets paired up with someone else for survival. Amber and I got along great. She was so smart, funny, and driven. She knew what she wanted and always went for it. At times she could be fearless taking insane risks just to accomplish a mission, but there was a tender side to her. She would help other cadets with their studies. Sometimes she sneak medical supplies to the slaves we trained against. One time my sister caught her giving food to some rats and Panthera gave her a thrashing."

"Panthera did that?"

"We weren't supposed to be associating with lower species. After all Mumm-Ra had chosen us. For punishment Amber had to spend the night alone in isolation. She was only twelve years old. She wouldn't have survived if I hadn't managed to successfully astral project to her. It was first time I shared my mental talents with another. Mumm-Ra found out when he overhead us talking. I thought I be in trouble, but instead he just questioned my parents and told them to help build up my powers so I could better serve him."

"No doubt that Mumm-Ra wanted to use you to further his control over the Stones of Power. So Amber gave you your earring?"

"It's a clan heirloom. A rare blue star diamond from the plains was the cheetah clan originated on Animala. She gave it to me after we survived the planet side training to show I was part of her family. I was closer to her then Panthera, who did look after me and teach me things, but she was always distant; especially after our parents died. It hit us both hard. When Amber died as result of an infection from her amputation of her damaged leg I cried almost as hard. I had lost the one person who got me. I guess that's why Panthera and I had such problems afterwards. She still had her mate, friends and life and I was lost."

"I was lost for a long time as well. My parents died when I was young and I traveled from a long way off to be a cleric. Jaga was right about me needing to learn patience and he strove to teach it to me each day. I was his special student. The clanless orphan girl who became part of his clan as his adoptive daughter. I always wished there was a way I could show him how much it meant to me to make me part of his clan."

"You're becoming Head Cleric and learning all the sacred secrets and spells to honor him. You've been carrying out his last mission to you. He was proud of you continuing the way of the clerics. Trust me; you have shown how much he meant to you. I'm sure he would have approved of your relationship with Tygra. After all Head Clerics can still have mates and children in order to continue their legacy," Ocelata ended bitterly.

"I'm sure that you'll pass the tests of virtue and get to stay with Lion-O. Your relationship with Lion-O is strong and true. Now, there's the gazebo. Why don't we take a break and read the next chapter together?" Cheetara told her. Ocelata nodded and followed her. Neither cat took notice how two pairs of eyes were tracking them from the shadows.

The rest of the group was doing their best to stay out of trouble and not be a magnet for attention from the wrong crowd. For example Snarf made sure his star sapphire wasn't glittering brightly as the kids asked questions about purchasing Homing Beasts.

"Are you looking just send and receive a message or do want to buy them for your own use?" a light lavender skin human asked the cats as they counted their coins.

"We were hoping to buy them for personal use. We can pay for their supplies and we have items to help them find our intended and come back to us," WilyKat said hurriedly showing the items to the lady.

"Is it not allowed?" WilyKit asked

"Its allowed, if I you tell me who the messages are for. We don't sell our Homing Beasts if they are to be used for evil purposes. Don't lie to me I can tell when you are."

"We wanted to get in touch with our friends and allies that we've made. To see how they're doing after all this time. To see if any of the tribes have news to share with us and want to help bring unity to our planet. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it isn't little one. I'll help you two pick the best beasts for the job. By the way my name is Lavender," the lady told them as trio plus pet began looking at Beasts.

Nearby Lion-O and Tygra were talking with the local merchants about any traveling caravans that might have come by with Cat slaves. At first, no one wanted to talk to them. They were too afraid of stirring up trouble and losing their lives. It seemed that no one would help confirm or deny the existence of their kind.

"This is getting us nowhere. Everyone is afraid to talk to us and those that do will tell us anything, but what we want to know. We should interrogate some of these merchants and force them to talk!"

"Easy Tygra, we don't want the Amazonians to kick us out. I know it's frustrating to be so close, but I'm not about to get us kicked out of here. We just have to keep the faith that everything will work out."

"You and your peaceful ways make me wonder if you're really a lion at times. Alright, I'll trust you for now, but we need to get answers soon. Any news about Cats would be welcomed at this time."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. If you want to know more about a large group of cats, then I can help you," a green skinned humanoid teenager spoke up from a nearby weapons stand. His mother tried to shush him, but he gave her a look and she stopped. "Are you interested?"

"How do we know your information is reliable? How much do you want for it?"

"None, I'm simply doing a kindness for you. My name is Forrest and this is my mother Glen. We've lived in this trading village under the Amazonians protection for years. We've learned not to cause trouble, but even I can't blatantly ignore people in pain. Several months ago members of the Lizard tribe came here asking for special weapon parts to help them better control advance tech. We managed to assist them, but I wondered what they were going to use it for. When word came of the collapse of Thundera I knew what I had inadvertently caused. I was ashamed."

"It wasn't your fault Forrest. None of us could have known what was about to happen. My son and I were saddened greatly, especially when a few weeks later the Lizards returned. They wanted to sell not only their prisoners, but females of their own kind who refused to satisfy the men, you know as way of keeping them in the army. Some of the prisoners managed to break free. We hid some of them, but they were discovered. A cat and lizard gave their lives to protect us from the wraith of the army. Since then we kept our eyes and ears open for news."

"We know a few female lizards are still hiding out somewhere in town, desperately searching for items they can barter for freedom. The Cats were all bought by the Rats and taken away. We never learned where, but two months ago we were commissioned by the owner of the Pit in Dog City to construct a crossbow/sling guard for a female cat slave he acquired recently. Last we heard she's still alive and fighting in the Pit for her freedom."

"Thank you Forrest, Glen, you don't know how much it warms my heart to know my people are alive. I thought that my group was the last ones alive. I know I'll have to make it up to them, but I'm willing to do the work."

"That is all any of us can do. We've heard that you and your people are trying to rebuild a unity to fight the corpse walker. His dark magic was responsible for many of the problems we humanoids face. Many of us wish to fight him, but are afraid to risk what little magic and population we have. Still, we'd be honored to join your alliance. Right mother?"

"Right my son. The time for cowering is over. Cowering behind shame solves nothing." So Tygra brought out the seal and they carved their symbol into it. Their little unity had just gotten a bit bigger.

While this was going on Cheetara and Ocelata had sat down to read a new chapter from the Book of Omens. Cheetara had shown pages from previous chapters to Ocelata who made some interesting comments. As they turned the pages to start reading the new chapter both their hearts nearly burst out of their chest as they read the chapter title. "The Truth Behind the Great Wars. The Great Divide and the Cats Secret Shame." This was it! The truth they were looking for so long.

"I can't believe it! Lion-O said the Book knew the truth, but I never thought we would get a chance to discover it!"

"I know, ever since Jaga mentioned how the Head Clerics knew that our history had be rewritten I wanted to know why. The first lines here warn that if the truth ever came out it could destroy our society. That it is only to be told should the Great Darkness return. I'm guessing that's an allusion to Mumm-Ra."

"Well just don't sit there! Read!" The girl's leaned in to start reading the tome when a dull tail shot out and stole the Book of Omens from them. Before the two could react a frilled lizard snapped at them causing them to stumble backwards and fall out of the gazebo. The two females skirr off heading deeper into the park.

"Come on we have to catch them. If the Lizards get the Book of Omens its all over!" Cheetara snapped, already extending her magic staff and running full speed after the thieves. Ocelata climbed to the top of the gazebo and started leaping from tree to structure and back. Something seemed off about the attack. It wasn't like the one she experienced at the Vulture Village. This felt more random.

It was a struggle to keep up with Cheetara. Her speed was unbelievable and their thieves seem to have an advantage of knowing the thicket really well. Once again Ocelata was trying to quash feelings of envy as she landed in the middle of the fight. Cheetara had channeled her magic in her staff and was using a spell she learned to paralysis her opponent. The female lizard managed to toss the Book to her friend. She turned to run only to be blocked Ocelata. Her frill went up in fear. "The cat of destiny!"

"What do you mean by that? Never mind, return the Book and we'll let and your friend go," Ocelata promised as she lowered her dagger.

"Lies! We won't go back to being used for our bodies! If we bring General Slythe the Book and you he's sure to let us go!" the female snarled before charging her. Ocelata jumped and dodged about making feints with her blade. Somehow the other female lizard broke free of Cheetara's spell and started attacking her. It was an all out frenzy as the Lizards tried to drive the two cats to the edge of the clearing. Ocelata managed to snag a tree branch and flip over the charging lizards, but their momentum carried them and Cheetara straight into an abandon well!

"Cheetara! Are you okay? How is everyone?" Ocelata pressed, straining her eyes she could make out the form of three beings holding tightly onto the staff. They were at least two miles down and the staff was threatening to break. "Hold on, I'll climb down and pull you out!"

"The rocks are to smooth you'll never get traction! Go find the others and get them to help you out! Hurry! I don't know how much longer we can hold on."

"Frilla's hurt! She needs help!

"It's a scratch Gela. I'll be fine!"

"Would you two stop squirming? We're going to-oh no. Ahhhhhhhh!" the three of them screamed as the staff gave way. They started free falling to the bottom of the well towards certain doom. Cheetara closed her eyes accepting her fate.

_"Levitate!" _a voice shouted. The three females opened their eyes to see them floating in a pink light. It carried them up out of the well and deposited them on the grass next to an exhausted Ocelata who was panting hard. Faint pink sparks danced on her fingertips. Cheetara knew those kinds of sparks.

"How in the world?"

"I'll explain in few minutes. Is everyone alright? You said you had injuries?"

"Frilla scraped her arm on the side of the well. It could get infected."

"Gela, don't talk with them; their cats! They'll just capture us and trade us for their own species or worse gives us to their males to pleasure them. We can't trust them. Ahhhhh!" Frilla wasn't looking so good. Her arm was really starting to turn black and blue. The Book lay near them, but neither cat moved to take it.

Instead Ocelata busied herself looking around the park until she found a leaf and flower Dr. Bagehera had told her about. She approached them cautiously and bent down. "I don't want to fight you. I want to help."

"Yeah right! Cats only help themselves. You have everything so why would you want to help us?"

"I don't know because I envy you? I can't imagine how much you suffered, but you still managed to keep your honor. You have a healing ability anyone would want. You're really smart too. Lately I've been feeling envious of anyone who seemed to have a better life then me. Even former slaves running free have more reason to hope and dream then I do. I still like to help. Let me show you some kindness starting with this," Ocelata said handing back the statue. The lizard ladies knew what it was and were astonished that she gave it back.

Frilla held out her arm hesitatingly and let Ocelata sprinkle pollen on the wound to stop infection. She wrapped the leaf around the wound to help increase healing. She then lightly touched the wound and began humming.

Cheetara watched in amazement as the wound glowed gold and she realized what Ocelata was doing. She was humming a healing spell! She caught a few words; Flower, change, mine, fate. When she was done the wound was almost completely healed. The Lizard ladies thanked her for her kindness willingly giving back the Book of Omens. They whispered something to Ocelata who nodded before they hurried on their way. When the young betrothed looked up to answer Cheetara's questions a section of her diadem had changed to green.

"Another virtue test past. The only way to counter envy of others is to be kind to them so you don't feel it. I get it, but what I don't get is how you performed magic. You never indicated that you had the ability and I never sensed it in you. How is this possible?"

"I don't exactly have magical abilities as much as I have the potential to perform it thanks to my mother Shadow's blood. Do you know how shadowporting works Cheetara?" Cheetara shook her head. "It's a combination physical and magical action, which is why female panthers are the only ones who get it. They're more magically inclined."

"Okay basically in shadowporting you move from one place to another very quickly via shadows. First, you have to instinctively link the shadows you want to use. Once you created the path you have to physically jump into the shadow and contort your body shape so when you emerge you're not injured. It's fairly taxing and best results happen when you see where you're going to emerge. Shadow taught the skill to Panthera, but she also taught me how to tap into the manna, magic around me, in times of emotional crises. It's not a surefire thing Cheetara; I don't have years of training like you. It was dangerous to practice magic. My mother used close combat spells in service to Mumm-Ra and in turn he used her to power him up during rituals. Panthera never learned anything beyond shadowporting and warned me to only use magic as a last ditch effort."

"But if you have the potential you could become a great mage. There are easy spells to learn from the Book of Omens. I could teach you some if you wanted to. That healing spell of yours could come in handy"

"Cheetara, I don't want to learn more magic, not after what happened. I tried that same healing spell to save Amber's life after she lost the leg and it didn't work. For now, I think I'll stick to what I know. Please don't tell the others about my potential. I don't want them getting ideas. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Let's get back to the Thundertank. We have a history lesson to give."

When they returned to the Thundertank Panthro was already installing the new maps into the database and some books about other animal tribes. The kits reported success and Lion-O seemed happy that they had managed to get a solid lead on the rest of their kind. Ocelata shared what had happened, but they were sitting anxiously as Cheetara read from the book about what had happened years ago.

"After the Tiger clan's failed coup and banishment there was a great uneasiness in Animala City. Shortly afterwards word of plagues and minor natural disasters occurring reached King Lionel's ears. He sent envoys with the best medicine, magic, and technology to repair having no idea what travesty was to occur. For every time an envoy arrived to help dissension and death occurred. Tech would malfunction destroying cities and injuring people. Magic would go awry causing harm to both user and target. Medicines slowed down the spread of diseases only for more rampant and wild ones to spring up. The Unity struggle to keep it together, but so much unresolved hatred and anger flew out of the representatives' mouths causing internal strife that left us vulnerable and open to attacks. After five years on uneasy contention a riot broke out destroying much of Animala City. As the animal tribes returned to their own lands Lord Lionel and Queen Sarabi learned devastating news."

"The natives of this planet, many who depended on the flow of magic throughout the planet to help them, had become sick and were dying from tainted ley lines. A passing Petalar on her dying breath shared with members of Amazonia what she saw as the wind blew her. A terrible black pyramid had arisen from the Sand Sea. The Petalar had fallen inside and watched as entombed Mumm-Ra traded his stolen life force to poison the epicenter of leylines running underneath his pyramid with energy of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. The Amazonia mages realized that Mumm-Ra was poisoning the planet with his dark magic and anything that ever been his, such as technology, infected the user and amplified the spells effects causing more disasters to befall."

"It was apparent the Cats were accidentally spreading a diseased dark magic where they went and unintentionally worsening the situation wherever they went. By the time they realized this and tried to undo the mess they were wars were breaking out. Animal tribes were separating further apart and the humanoids were attacking in fear. No amount of diplomacy seemed to quell the tide. All the while Mumm-Ra and his Spirits of Evil were getting stronger feeding off the dying energies of the casualties. Something had to be done to stop this. The Stones of Power combined with the Book of Omens Spells could end this, but none save the Heart Stone aka the Eye of Thundera had been found; at least to the knowledge of the Cats. As the wars were reaching near the end of ten years a global final battle was plotted. One that would destroy all life on Third Earth forever."

"Is such a battle even possible?" Panthro asked. "Could the animals really bring down the planet?"

"With the advance tech combined with corrupt magic and foot troops it's not impossible. The planet at this point was already greatly weakened and populations were getting smaller. Any survivors would have become enslaved, but Queen Sarabi and King Lionel along with Head Cleric Rosetta (Jaga's ancestor) came up with daring plan to try and end the fighting and heal the planet."

Lord Lionel managed to convince representatives from each of the tribes to escort him and his queen, still weak from giving birth only a month ago, to meet with humanoid mages for what would be a combination of a purification/banishment spell that would end this war, but at a cost. The natives of the planet cast circles and drove wedges of magic into the ley lines. This prevented the flow of dark energy from Mumm-Ra and allowed them to tap into pure good energy. The next step was for all the representatives to focus their thoughts for peace, happiness, andhope that the war would end. Working with the clerics, the two forces created simulacrums of the missing Stones of Power, powered by the representatives' emotions. The simulacrums attached themselves to the Queen who volunteered to act as catalyst to channel their powers. Together she and Lionel built up their power and with the spells in place cast their power all through the planet. They purified the ley lines; healing the world and causing feedback towards Mumm-Ra weakening him and causing his pyramid to sink again as he was partially banished. At the same time all he touched was freed from its curse and the global battle never came to pass. The wars had ended, but at a cost."

"Many of the natives lost their lives or were sickened by using the poisoned ley lines to heal the planet. Many tribes and their civilizations were devastated, the planet had been changed. Worse, because she used herself as catalyst to control the simulacrums, the power overwhelmed the queen killing her. She had known this would happen and refused to leave her people without their king. Lionel was devastated by the loss of his Queen. He could barely care for the young Prince Kovu; let alone help his people rebuild."

"The clerics worried that any attempts to focus on rebuilding the Unity and Thundera would be too much for the young king. Also the shame of knowing they had caused this terrible divide and knowing that others were suffering because the Cats had once again been used by Mumm-Ra for evil. The clerics decided for the good of the people that history needed some tweaking for the time being. A low level memory spell altered certain memories of the populace so that they believed a rebellious war had taken place and the Cats had ended, which in a way was true. To keep Mumm-Ra from rising again he became a fairy tale, after all names had power. Technology was forbidden incase it could still infect us. The true history was both written and recorded in the Book of Omens. Only the Head Cleric would know the truth and it was their responsibility to prevent another dark rising. Should Mumm-Ra return the truth was to come out and help guide the King of the Thundercats on his quest for the Stones of Power and destruction of Mumm-Ra. That's it."

"I can't believe it. Mink was right! We did rewrite our history!" WilyKit said.

"What's worse, we did it out of shame. That's the worst excuse ever," WilyKat added, with Snarf's agreement.

"We were always taught that we were the best, that we Cats were entitled because of our power and skill. The clerics might have done this out of compassion for King Lionel, but in the end it just made us arrogant and egotistical. Maybe there is something to what the other animals say about us, we don't really get how the world works," Tygra admitted surprising them all.

"Forming an alliance and making up for past mistakes just got more important."

"We need to educate our people as well. This new alliance we're forming won't hold if the cats we rescue still hold on to prejudice lies. Lion-O, both of us have to work to change the Thundercats for the better."

"We will Ocelata, I promise you that. Set course for the City of the Dogs. Our first recruit is there and possibly even the Body Stone. We're going to win this war no matter what!" The Thundercats were cheering happily at the prospect, so it was no wonder Cheetara forgot to ask what the female lizards had whispered to Ocelata. If she had known that Mumm-Ra had bounty on retrieving Ocelata alive she might have been a bit more concerned as they headed for the City of the Dogs.


	5. Greed vs Charity

The air was thick on the Thundertank as they headed for Dog City. Not only were they anxious to find out about the cat slave that was there, but it meant so much more to them. If what Forrest and Glen said was true, this cat could be the key to finding out what happened to the rest of their people. Everyone was understandably anxious, but that wasn't the only thing on their minds.

"No doubt about it. The Book of Omens is indicating that the Body Stone is somewhere in the city. It must have washed into river and washed along the banks. No doubt one of the dogs found it and brought it to the city not knowing its hidden power," Panthro reported, as he followed the path lit by the Book.

"That was few years ago, no doubt some flea bitten mutt has stumbled upon the truth about the Body Stone. If they've learned how to use it we could be looking at serious trouble," Tygra aspersed.

"Considering the dangers of using a Stone of Power recklessly, I'm sure that we or the Vultures would have heard something. Either way we need to find that Stone," Cheetara said.

"Let see if the Sword of Omens can pinpoint the Body Stone exact location. Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!" Lion-O shouted. His eyes were glowing and image was forming in front of his mind. He could see a large arena and several dogs cheering as gladiators fought for their lives. He pushed the vision farther trying to see the Stone. It started to form in front of the outline of a dog. No details were revealed as the vision faded. "No exact location, but the Stone of Power is definitely tied to the Pit somehow."

"If the Stone is being actively used it shouldn't be that hard to pinpoint it once were in the same vicinity. We should ask questions to try and determine who has the Stone. For all we know it could be one of the prisoners or spectator and not one the people in charge," Ocelata suggested.

"Kit and I can handle that. It's a great chance for us to use our newfound mental talents to find out what the people of the city know about the Stone!"

"Maybe we can also pick up some more knowledge about the cat slaves. After all if we don't get to talk to prisoner then we'll need more leads to find the rest of our kind."

"Snarf! Snarf meow!" Snarf was eager to help the youngster out. Each time he was involved with something their destinies shone a lot brighter. Life was great.

"Alright, but try to stay out of trouble you. There are certain to be thieves around this City. Keep an eye on your possessions and make sure you don't lose those jaspers. You still need them to control your power," Lion-O warned.

"And if you run into any trouble make sure you alert the proper authorities. We don't want you three to get involved into something you can't handle. The rest of us will be at the Pit trying to learn more the prisoner and seeing if we can find that stone. Make sure to meet up with us in two hours no matter what okay?"

"You can count on us!" WilyKat exclaimed.

"If we run into trouble we'll let you know!" WilyKit added.

The Thundertank soon came for a rest outside Dog City. The cats disembarked and tried to not draw attention to themselves. The young trio headed off to the local canteen to pick up the gossip while the rest of them tried to find information about the cat slave.

"Look! I found something. According to this flyer the cat slave Pumyra is about fight her forty ninth battle later today. The picture shows that weapon you described. Her battle is to be main attraction at the Pit today."

"Then I guess I know where we're going. Hope you the rest of you can stomach the entertainment. It can get downright bloody and gory at times," Panthro cautioned the rest of the group. A little while later they were sitting in their seats watching dogs and robot-man fight bloody battle. Blood was flying everywhere and the slaves were getting beat up pretty badly.

"How can anyone call this entertainment or justice?" Cheetara asked.

"Its like I always said, Dogs are to dumb oh!"

"We're trying to stay on the Dogs good side remembers? Maybe insulting them isn't the best idea."

"Besides, this isn't anything like the original Pit of Despair. I shouldn't be surprised that the Dogs carried on this tradition. I just wish they would follow Anubis lead instead of gambling so much. Oh well at least I got some cash," Ocelata remarked coming back from getting a drink with a small purse full of money. "What? We needed some cash if were hanging out here. Money loosens lips."

"You shouldn't be gambling at all. What did you mean about this being a replica of the original Pit?"

"When you're stuck on a ship for centuries you have to find a way to entertain the crew otherwise they revolt or lost the drive to continue on. Besides the harems the Pit of Despair was the greatest source of relaxation and fun. Deep in Mumm-Ra's ship there was glass force field deep bowl arena. A caged environment that could change at whim where old or disobedient slaves fought prisoners or tested themselves against Cats or Mumm-Ra whenever he felt like taking out his aggression or testing his might. Since we didn't have cash we gambled our time and duties with one another. Anubis was the Dog in charge. He'd had fallen out of favor with Mumm-Ra, but was allowed to live as long as he kept things running smoothly and was loyal. He tried to show mercy and help those who fought in the Pit of Despair. He was also in charge of the Gauntlet."

"You mentioned that term before. What was that?"

"A series of extremely dangerous traps and obstacles filled with most deadly prisoners and slaves. A cadet could only become part of the crew if they managed to make it through the Gauntlet alive and in certain time amount. It was suppose to test to see if we were worthy of serving Mumm-Ra. Out of the twelve in my group only five of us made it through. Our fallen comrades were served up as dinner for slaves. So many cats lost their lives, it wasn't any wonder there were resentment towards me for being alive. Anubis and Leo wanted to end the tradition of course, but since Mumm-Ra fed off the souls of those who didn't survive, there was no way to end this."

"Hard to believe the Dogs would willingly continue such an evil practice. We have to put an end to this before our fellow Cat dies."

"Good luck, trying to get a Dog to change his ways is as probable of Cat enjoying water."

"Some cats enjoy swimming. Panthro, you've mentioned that you've been here before. Who do we talk to about the gladiators who are fighting? Maybe we can convince the owner to release her if we pay them enough."

"That would take a lot of money and bargaining Cheetara. The Pit brings in most of the cash flow for this city and prized fighters are hard to come by. The chances of seeing a Cat fight can be worth a lot of money," Panthro warned them as they headed to observational balcony. What a surprise for him to see that it was his old partner Dobo in charge of the Pit.

As the two caught up with each other Lion-O started getting anxious demanding answers about the Cat slave and freeing her, it started getting on Dobo nerves so Ocelata stepped in. "Forgive him, he doesn't understand the importance of your Pit justice system. At least you follow some of Anubis's practices if you're willing to give the gladiators a chance at freedom after winning a hundred fights. Clever really you get all the money you need to live well and maintain the city and the slaves get their freedom."

"Anubis? How does a Cat know something about our greatest elder?"

"History buff, so the cat slave Pumyra is next to fight the robot man? Then I liked to make a little wager on the outcome. I bet that Pumyra will avoid any injury and take the guy out with her crossbow/sling, but her opponent will make only two moves. I win I get some of the pot and you think about letting us talk to her. I lose and we will drop the issue about the Cat slave."

"Ocelata! Are you sure about this?"

"What if you lose this bet?"

"Cheetara, Tygra, relax. I know what I'm talking about okay. I've seen enough of these matches to predict the end. I won't lose."

"Sounds like you're as greedy as I can be. Alright, if you win I might be willing to negotiate sometime with the prisoner, but remember I don't take kindly to those who break their word," Dobo cautioned her as the fight began.

It was a close match and Pumyra fought with the same dedication and skill as seasoned soldier. Ocelata special eyes could pick up on Pumyra's body movements noticing how much she was pushing herself to survive. She felt her mind trying link up with young she cat trying to understand her better. For a few seconds she felt as if she was seeing through the puma's eyes, but she hadn't astral projected at all. She smiled happily when the fight ended exactly the way she said it was. She gave a grin to Dobo and took her winnings. "Seems Pumyra is your star attraction, no wonder you commissioned a weapon for her to use. More money for your greedy pockets."

"Is that an insult I hear?"

"Just an observation really. So about our bargain Dobo, when do we get to talk with Pumyra?"

"My slave needs time to recover and plan for her next fight. You can talk with her in three days time. Maybe if she continues to impress I'll think about lowering the number of fights she has to win to ninety and let her go with you."

"Three days? Ninety fights? Are you crazy? The Lizard army and Mumm-Ra are hot on our trail and could be here any day now! Not to mention we're busy searching for a Stone of Power and you want us to wait three days?"

"Lion-O that's enough, we can't risk a war with Dogs on top of the Lizards. This is their city and we'll follow their rules for now. Sorry about that Dobo, he's young. We'll meet up again in three days so you can escort us."

"Keep your King in check Panthro; don't forget what happens when a pack mate falls out of the hierarchy," Dobo warned as they left. Lion-O was still steaming and the other cats were on edge as they met up with the kittens and Snarf for lunch. The kittens seemed quite pleased with themselves. "So what did you guy learn?"

"We weren't able to learn much about the Body Stone. There are plenty of jewelry stores in this city, but none of them have the type of gem we're looking for."

"We thought we had a lead when we were using our empathy and ESP to track down a thief with clairvoyant abilities. Managed to capture him and hand him over to the authorities when he tried to snatch our jaspers. The kids he was keeping as his private gang are going to stay in an orphanage for awhile before heading home. We let them keep his little treasure bag. They told us he came to this town seeking a Stone that granted armor to its wearer. Rumor has it the head of the Pit knows its location."

"Snarf! Snarf!"

"So another thing we have negotiate out of Dobo's hands. His greed is going to make it difficult. By the time we earn enough money to pay him off from gambling he'll just raise the price," Ocelata mentioned.

"Unless we don't pay for it, but take it," Tygra pointed out.

"We can't do that! I was being serious when I warned about not messing with the Dogs. They are very ruthless when it comes to dealing with thieves and criminals. I barely survived in the Pit and none of you, save Ocelata, could handle the pressure. Look, we get a chance to talk to Pumyra in three days. We should wait until then."

"She may not have thee days! Pumyra has waited long enough! I won't disappoint my people anymore then I already have!" Lion-O shouted before storming off. The others knew this wasn't going to end well.

That night Lion-O tried to break Pumyra out, but the enraged she cat drew all the guards. Dobo took the sword and claw shield, throwing him into a prison cell. He was furious with the Cats for breaking their word and it took all of WilyKit's persuasive powers to convince him that they didn't know what Lion-O was about to do and to get him to agree to freeing him if Lion-O won a fight. This mission was getting harder and harder by the minute. Especially upon learning that the match he had to win was a death match against Pumyra.

"This is bad. Lion-O is going to get himself killed. He'll never fight another Cat, not if he's trying to prove something. He'll be all noble and just stand there while Pumyra rips him to shreds," Tygra commented later that night. They had been invited to be Dobo's "special guests." He wanted to make sure that none of them interfered with the death match.

"You don't have to have mental talents to know the outcome of this match. My empathy is going nuts. I can feel the volatile anger and vengeance coming from Pumyra here and she hasn't even arrived in the Pit yet," WilyKit murmured anxiously. She didn't want anything to happen to Lion-O.

"It will be okay. Lion-O is a good fighter and he's clever at thinking outside the box. He'll think of way to win this and then we'll be on our way to saving the rest of our people. Don't worry so much sis," WilyKat assured her. Inside he wasn't so sure. His sixth sense was telling him that this fight would end with blood spilt.

"Oh there's plenty to be worried about. Citizens of Dog City tonight you are in for a special treat! Our champion gladiator, the formidable, merciless, not to mention vengeance seeking Pumyra is here to win her fiftieth fight! But this is no ordinary fight! Pumyra will be fighting to the death against her own King Lion-O! If she slays him she'll be that much closer to freedom, but if Lion-O has the guts to kill his traitorous subject then he earns his freedom straight out! I urge you to bet carefully, because whatever the outcome the payout will be a small fortune! Bring out the gladiators!" Dobo commanded.

The Cats watched with heavy hearts as Pumyra strolled in confident and angry. Her hands were already undone and she was prepping her crossbow. She let out a growl that was heard all over the Pit. The Dogs were screaming and cheering her name. Boos could be heard as Lion-O was shoved into the arena with nothing more then a flimsy shield and sword. He didn't look happy. He was looking at Pumyra, silently pleading for her to end this before anyone got hurt, but she snarled.

"This is a death match! There is no time limit, no rules! This fight ends when one of you kills the others or both are dead. If you attempt to escape or aid from the audience you will be struck down where you stand. Do you understand? Then begin!" Dobo yelled. He grinned with anticipation as he saw Pumyra make her first move shooting her crossbow pelting Lion-O with pellets, striking him in the face, arms, and legs. She charged at him throwing punches only for him to flip her over his head and turn to defend himself from her assault. "She's magnificent isn't she Panthro and not a coward. She stayed and faced her opponents with honor and didn't run and leave his partner behind like you did."

"Dobo, do you really believe that I left because I was a coward? Our friendship meant more to me than you can imagine. I only left to save your life! I was supposed to kill you in the next match and I couldn't do that!" Panthro argued. He winced at the sight of Lion-O dodging about trying to avoid Pumyra's punches only to get kicked in the head. He brought up his weapon to block and she nearly broke it in half. If he didn't start reacting he was going to die. "Enough Dobo, please we can't lose our King!"

"Even if I believed what you said, why should I make an exception for your King? He broke the laws of Dog City and he has to learn that he can't do whatever he pleases. That's not how the Pit works."

"Have your greed overwhelmed your heart so much that you have no place for mercy and charity in your life? That's not how Anubis would have run this place. You dishonor his memory by refusing to end this senseless fight."

"Enough! Why do you act like you know my ancestor and what he would do?"

"Because, I did know Anubis and his charity saved my friend's life. When I ran the Gauntlet only four of us should have survived. But it was Anubis's charity, his willingness to self sacrifice his safety, his life, that saved Amber's life. As a cheetah she just raced through the Gauntlet, no patience. She would have been shredded by one of the traps if he hadn't reset the timer to let her through. Mumm-Ra got suspicious after she survived so he was forced to reset the timing back to normal allowing for the remainder of the cadets to fend for themselves. Still, what he did was charitable, so I'm going to offer you a charitable bargain," Ocelata informed him. She removed her earring and held it out despite protests from Cheetara and WilyKit.

"This is my most prized possession. It's a one of a kind star diamond from another planet. You will never find another one like it in the world. I'm willing to give it to you to save both their lives from this death match."

Dobo took the gem and looked it over knowing what he held was worth more then anything in his life. He could also tell how much it meant to her and how it was hurting the she-cat to hand it over. He mulled over what she said about his ancestor before speaking. "I accept your donation, but I don't think I can stop this even if I command it. Pumyra is too enraged to quit fighting even if I tell them to stop. There's nothing I can do."

Ocelata stared down at the fighting. Lion-O was severally injured and Pumyra was clawing for blood. She had to be tired from all the fighting, but didn't want to stop. Again for a few seconds it felt as if their minds were one and she could hear her thoughts. Shaking her head she noticed WilyKit's flute and an idea hit her. "Dobo, do your people still know the hymn "For Such a Time as This?"

"Yes, everyone from the slaves to the working citizens knows that song. We sang it to remind us that no matter what difficulties we encountered we could overcome it."

"What are you getting at? How's a song going to save my brother's life and stop Pumyra?"

"Because, music soothes the savage beast Tygra! We could play the song and Pumyra would stop fighting."

"Here are some instruments you guys can play. Ocelata, can you hum the tune?"

"Dobo will fill you in. I need to get down there and try to connect with her mind. When I give the signal everyone start playing and singing!" Ocelata said hurrying to the balcony's edge.

"What a minute, what do you think your doing?" Panthro demanded along with Dobo.

"Its like I said, the original definition of charity was self sacrifice and willingness to help others at the cost of something personal. That's what I intend to do here," she replied. She flipped over the balcony shooting out her claw gloves descending rapidly to the ground. Landing in the stands she rushed to the wall and climbed down into the Pit before making a spectacular tackle shoving the puma off her betrothed. "Enough stop this at once."

"Who are you and why do you interfere with me killing this traitor!"

"I'm Ocelata, Lion-O's betrothed and he's no traitor. I know how you feel consumed by revenge and anger about the injustice done to you, but you have to let it go. He didn't know anyone else survived the fall of Thundera. After the Lizard attack there was nothing left and no one in sight. Only recently did he learn about the possibility of survivors and came to find you!"

"Lies! You expect me to believe that he finds a tramp like you wandering around and he didn't suspect there might be more? He's pathetic as both a King and Cat! It's his fault I've suffered like this and he'll pay!" Pumyra shouted. She swiped her claws at Ocelata, but she deflected and twisted her arm and kicked her feet out from under her. Growling, Pumyra fired her crossbow and Ocelata deflected with her dagger keeping herself between Lion-O and the puma. Opening her mind up she tried to push her mental gifts, to awaken her telepathy to connect with her.

"Stop this at once. Lion-O has risked his life to free you, the other Cats would stand by you even if you killed him and I would die again if it meant you were free of this Pit. Don't you understand? You're the key to finding the last of our kind, to answering questions that have been plaguing the Thundercats since the fall of Thundera. Perhaps you were brought to this place for Such a Time as this to help all cats?" Ocelata signaled her fellow cats. Music swelled and suddenly a thousand voices joined Ocelata, who using her newfound telepathy reached out to Pumyra trying to help her.

"_Now, all I have is now  
To be faithful, to be holy and to shine  
Lighting up the darkness  
Right now, I really have no choice  
But to voice the truth to the nations  
A generation looking for God_  
_  
For such a time as this  
I was placed upon the earth  
To hear the voice of God  
And do His will, whatever it is_

_For such a time as this_  
_For now and all the days He gives_  
_I am here, I am here and I am His_  
_For such a time as this_

_You, do you ever wonder why_  
_Seems like the grass is always greener_  
_Under everybody else's sky_  
_But right here, right here for this time and place_  
_You can live a mirror of His mercy_  
_A forgiven image of grace_

_For such a time as this_  
_I was placed upon the earth_  
_To hear the voice of God_  
_And do His will, whatever it is_

_For such a time as this_  
_For now and all the days He gives_  
_I am here, I am here and I am His_  
_For such a time as this_

_Can't change what's happened till now_  
_But we can change what will be_  
_By living in holiness_  
_That the world will see Jesus_

_For such a time as this_  
_I was placed upon the earth_  
_To hear the voice of God_  
_And do His will, whatever it is_

_For such a time as this_  
_For now and all the days He gives_  
_I am here, I am here and I am His_  
_For such a time as this"_

As the song came to an end Ocelata gently pushed Pumyra's weapon down and helped Lion-O shake her paw. Cheers erupted as Dobo pardoned the two fighters. As Ocelata gave Lion-O a big hug, a section of her diadem changed to purple. Another test of virtue had bee past and she was one step closer to being Queen of the Thundercats

Later that night the Cats had gathered around the Thundercat. Pumyra was using the chakra gems and some first aid kit to heal Lion-O. It turned out Pumyra had been studying to be a healer before her enslavement. "You should be okay in couple days. I didn't break anything, but you're going to have to change the bandages to prevent infection."

"Thank you for your kindness."

"I should be asking forgiveness for what I did to you. I shouldn't go against my king."

"We can worry about that later. Right now we need you to tell us about the other Cat slaves. Where are they?"

"The Rats bought all of us from the Lizards and took us to Mount Plundar. They wanted us to mine for the Sword of Plundar."

The Cats gasped shocked. If Mumm-Ra's terrible weapon was uncovered it could change the whole war! They had to leave right away, but before they got going Dobo approached with two of his men. They looked at him puzzled.

"I heard you were leaving to rescue the rest of your people so I wanted to say something before you left. Panthro, I was angry when you left me to fight our enemies by myself, but I understand now that you showed real loyalty by preserving my life. To honor that, the Dogs would like to join the Alliance against the bone man. I offer my best lieutenants; Bone and Spike, to help you against the Rats. But I think these will help you even more," Dobo said. First he gave back Ocelata's earring, and then he removed a small black box from his pocket. They could all feel the energy coming from it as he opened it revealing the Body Stone.

"One of our junkmen found it by the river near a scrap yard of abandon tech. He discovered that not only did it enhance physical prowess and healing, but it had a way of improving tech so we called it the Tech Stone, not knowing its original name. We've used it to improve the fighting of our gladiators, but I think you'll make better use of it."

Lion-O took the Stone of Power and gently placed it in the Claw Shield. Instantly a gentle wave of green energy healed him and the Armor of Omens covered him up for a few seconds before disappearing. "Thank you Dobo, welcome to our Alliance. Time to find that sword and make sure it stays buried!"


	6. Sloth vs Diligience

Mumm-Ra was observing the Thundercats through his mystic viewing pool. The Ancient Spirits of Evil were also watching the cats as they made their way to Mount Plundar to rescue their people from the varlets Rats and find his Sword of Plundar. He'd been checking up on Ocelata the last few days after his Lizard army had failed to locate the Cats. He'd seen her getting stronger with her mental powers and she had started tapping into the natural manna around her to cast spells. Her display of physical prowess and above average intelligence only made his desire to corrupt her even stronger.

"Foolish Rats, are they that deluded to believe that I don't know the location of my own weapon? I have been keeping a close eye on their efforts. The moment the vermin extract my beautiful weapon I'll unleash the full fury of my dark magic upon them. Third Earth will be mine!"

"Have forgotten that the Spirits of Ancient Good's champion now has three Stones of Power? Though the Sword of Omens is weaker because of the scrap ore used to fashion it, it's still strong enough too due battle with the Sword of Plundar," one of the Spirits remarked.

"Even now he gathers his own army comprised of different animals and natives to stand united against you! Should he succeed in rebuilding this alliance, not even our great power will be enough to stop them!" another spirit growled.

"Your time to fulfill your end of your bargain is nearing the end. In order to conquer Third Earth and help us rule the cosmos, you will need a powerful ally. One that is strong and powerful enough to kill the champion of the Spirits of Good," the third said.

"Turn the girl, make her our priestess and champion. Through her a new army of darkness will rise! She is the key to our future. Her conversion must be handled delicately. Lord Mumm-Ra, you must first weaken her body and mind so that when you perform the ritual on her she will be easier to control," the fourth one warned him.

"Understood. If you would lend me some of your power I shall cast dark spell slowly taking away her strength and power until she is slow as sloth and unable to defend herself from me. Ancient Spirits of Evil grant me your power. Let her senses dull, her powers weaken, her strength slowly evaporating! Make this she cat as helpless as newborn cub!" Mumm-Ra cackled. Purple lighting danced off his fingers and the air grew cold. He charged the image of Ocelata with the dark magic using its sympathetic powers to infect her from a distance. "Now, I shall journey force with my army and claim my prizes!" Red lighting sizzled across the sky and dark laughter could be heard. Evil was about to make their move.

At the same time the Thundercats had arrived at Mount Plundar and were careful to stay out of sight as they watched the Rats beat their Cat slaves. Spike and Bone were growling unhappy knowing these slaves had no chance to earn their freedom. The kittens were looking around frantically trying to see if their mom and siblings were in the crowd, but they couldn't see them.

"This is horrible; I can't stand by while our people are enslaved."

"Try living it! We wanted to rebel against the Rats, destroy them or find that sword for ourselves, but Rataro, the tyrant who is charge of these vermin, has some pretty impressive weapons that he uses to slay any cats that rebel. He's the first one we should kill in order to liberate our people!" Pumyra growled with anger.

"We're not going to kill anyone if we can avoid it. We're here to free our people and get the Sword of Plundar before Mumm-Ra retrieves. The Book Omens showed me its power and if what Panthera told Ocelata was true, then its ore is purer and far more deadly the ones in our items."

"Panthera told my how the entire star system was destroyed to get at the hidden ore in its sun center. Even with three stones we're hardly a match for Mumm-Ra should he get the weapon back. The best thing for everyone is if we force them to abandon the mountain and take the weapon far away until we learn how to destroy it," Ocelata responded, wincing a bit as she felt dizzy and lightheaded, but ignored it knowing they had to stay diligent.

"What do you want to do with the Rats Lord Lion-O? You can't expect to just walk in there and steal them back from the Rats," Bone pointed out.

"Perhaps the puma is right, that they need to be killed in order to secure victory," Spike added.

"No! We need them alive. They might have information that could help us and they know how to survive on scraps. Those skills could help us rebuild Thundera!" WilyKat argued.

"Yeah and I don't think they're enjoying their lives much better then the cats. I can sense anguish and pain from all over the place. Maybe we can convince the Rats to turn away from Rataro?"

"Snarf!"

"It's worth a shot; we need all allies we can get if Mumm-Ra comes here. You three plus Bone and Spike see about rounding up the rats and using your talents to show them there's a better way to live without fear. Bone, Spike, I'm entrusting you to keep my friends safe from harm."

"Don't worry your majesty it shall be done."

"You can count on us. We'll meet up with you later after we've completed the task."

Lion-O nodded and turned to his brother and Cheetara. "If what we've heard about the weapon is true, then a powerful curse is keeping it and this place intact. Do you think the two you can undo it and sneak away with the weapon?"

"Trust me Lion-O as Head Cleric it's my responsibility to ensure that weapon isn't used again."

"We'll take care of it, don't worry. You be careful freeing slaves."

"I will be. Be safe." He watched them go before turning to remaining four. "We'll split up and help out as many slaves as we can. Once were sure the overlords are gone we'll sneak the Cats out. They should be safe for awhile in Dog City before heading back to the ruins of Animala so they can start rebuilding. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" They all said, but it came out as a weak purr from Ocelata. Lion-O was concerned with how dull and weak she was looking. He moved in for a closer look. Pumyra wasn't far behind already using a chakra gem to test her energy levels. "Stop fussing over me, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you're very pale and your fur is scraggly. I haven't seen you using your talents to try and help us out. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Her energy levels are in flux. Something is causing her to weaken. Maybe you should sit this one out."

"You're going to need my help with the slaves and any Rats we might encounter. Please, I promise if it gets worse I'll let you know, but don't stop me from doing my duty." Lion-O debated for a few minutes, but in the end agreed as the four made their way to help the slaves.

The mine was dark and the scent of fear and misery was heavy in the air. The two kittens kept their senses on high alert, looking for any sign of their family, while the dogs were on alert for any signs of the Rats. It was tense because the dogs and cats hadn't worked together in centuries. Bone and Spike had wondered if they were being punished by Dobo by being assigned to protect the Cats on this mission, but as they made their way deeper into the mountain with the risks getting higher they were starting enjoy themselves.

"You kittens are giving off fear scents. Are you really that scared of a bunch of scavengers?" Spike questioned.

"No, its just we're wondering if the rest of our family, our pack is here. We left months ago to help find enough treasure to help us survive after our Papa died. We haven't heard if they survived the fall of Thundera and annexing the old lands by the lizards," WilyKat admitted shyly as his sister and Snarf comforted him.

"The two of you left to help your pack survive? That is noble of you especially when your only pup, I mean, kittens. I'm sure that your mother will be proud of you," Spike replied.

"If they are here or the Rats know what the Lizards did with those Cats we'll find out. I smell the putrid scent of Rats up ahead. There are no cat scents so this must be where they are nesting. Are you three ready to act?"

"I'll draw them out while WilyKat ties them up. You guys can knock some sense into anyone who lags behind before Snarf works his magic and turns them to our side. Ready for my melody?"

"Our ears are protected, you may proceed." WilyKit nodded and started playing a tune on her flute, different then any other she had played. She tried to remember what Ocelata had told her about applying her mental gifts in her music. She focused on how she wanted lead the Rats away and not hurt them, how she wanted to appeal to their sense of survival and friendship that helped their tribe survive. Next to her she could sense her brother feeling out for traps or curse spots protecting them as she led them out of their nest and the mine.

Spike and Bone, with a little help from Snarf kept the prey on the moving in the right direction. A few times the Rats broke free from Kit's control it was up to them to use direct force to help get the Rats back into line. The rats maybe quick and sneaky, but the dogs had a few tricks up their paws as they used brute force and the threat of painful injury to keep the order.

A little while later all the Rats they rounded up were tied around several large red crystals with Bone and Spike standing guard. They were obviously not very happy. As they squirmed about trying to divulse the lines holding them, the Kittens tried to calm them down. "Please stop struggling. We just want to talk to you."

"That's a bunch of lies! You just want to slaughter us for giving you the same treatment that your tribe gave others for many years. The Cats have the gull to put down all other tribes. When we get that weapon, Rataro will lead us to victory!" One of the rats shouted.

"Do you truly believe that your leader Rataro cares about you? Look at your bodies and tell me that all those injuries were caused from mining or managing slaves. We want to help you," WilyKat said, he moved closer to help the Rats, but they hissed and snapped their teeth driving them away.

"What happened to your tribe was horrible. The Cats have a lot to make up for, but we can help you! We've met other scavengers, the Vultures, who have good lives despite their lot in life. Maybe they could help you as well."

"What would a little pampered kitten know about struggles to survive? What would any elite cat know about standing by your family and sacrificing to help them survive?"

"They know plenty, these kits left home in order to give their pack a chance at survival. They know not if their family is alive as slaves or dead at the hands of the lizards. Tell us, how many slaves did you buy from the Lizards and where did they all come from?" Bone growled pressing his pike against the Rats throat.

"Please tell us, how does Rataro expect to keep a hold of his power once he gets the Sword of Plundar? The Bone Man will be here within hours to reclaim it and your entire race will be exterminated! If you want to live I suggest you listen to what these cats have to say. The new Lord of the Thundercats is different then other Lords. He's willing to listen to all creatures no matter what species they are. All you have to do is trust in him. Now, will you answer a few questions or do we have to beat you up again? Spike demanded.

"No threats! Look, Snarf here will show you a better future if you join us in an alliance to better the world. Snarf go ahead."

"Snarf, meow snarf!" Snarf stood proudly in front of the rats. His star sapphire glittered in the dark. It started to pulsate with an inner fire and soon the Rats were memorized by the destiny that awaited them should they agree to join them. The hopeful future was enough to get the Rats to comply. Bone and Spike let them go, but still had their weapons ready incase of trouble.

"You've shown us an interesting proposition. If your Lord of the Thunder cats can really protect us from Rataro's wraith we'll follow your lead. Now what is it you want to know?"

"When you bought the cat slaves from the Lizards were all of them from Thundera or were some of them from the farming lands near Thundera?"

"The Lizards weren't interested in specifics of where the slave came from. The truth is that most of them came from Thundera and they hadn't had a chance to traverse all the farmlands while working for Mumm-Ra. Some of your cat farmers still could be safe if they're far away from the main fighting."

"They could still be alive," WilyKit whispered.

"We need to know about what you Rats know about the Sword of Plundar and if you're trading has brought you any news about Mumm-Ra and his plans or powerful artifacts." So while they got more information and discussed an alliance they hoped that the others were doing okay.

Tygra and Cheetara had managed to sneak in and go down the shaft to search for the sword. Tygra was beginning to believe in curses as Cheetara held out her staff, charged with magic, checking for curse spots. "I'm just saying it coincidence all the bad things that have happened to us. You can't believe that a curse that would target cat, when it was a cat that set it up. That is what the Book of Omens told you right?"

"The memoirs of the past Head Clerics has taught me much. Even after the Book was hidden a connection remained with the Head Cleric so they could record their thoughts from a distance. The deeds that they have done in order to protect the Crown are heroic, but I'm more drawn to stories about my mentor Jaga. He came here to try and prevent a disaster from unfolding by cursing the Sword. He didn't know who would come looking for it so it has to attack anyone."

"So why are we so lucky to survive most of the curse attempts on our lives?"

"Probably because my magic and Jaga's is the same. The curse thinks I'm the one who cast it sounds its respecting me, for now that is, but we better find that Sword quickly. I don't know how much longer my power can protect us."

"Natch, one sword of darkness coming up Cheetara. I'm sensing a large amount of darkness coming from this way. I wonder oh my Cheetara take a look! I think I found the Sword of Plundar!" Tygra shouted. There encased inside the largest red gem was the Sword of Plundar. The darkness was just coming off it in waves. "Ugh, I'm getting sick just standing near it. Are you sure you can free it without causing a collapse of the entire mine?"

"We'll see. I just hope all this studying has prepared for me for this. _Curse of Plundar contained and trapped, release now so that I may take this weapon somewhere else to be kept from greedy hands!" _Cheetara intoned. Her staff lit up and she struck the gem shattering it to pieces. The weapon and gauntlet fell into Tygra's waiting hands. All around them the magic was unleashed bringing the mine down upon them. "I hope the others are doing okay, especially Lion-O!"

In the throne room it was a mess. The four had been making progress in free slaves and then Pumyra had gotten into a rage nearly killing a rat. Rataro had wanted to behead them, but even in her weakened state she managed to cast illusions confusing Rataro. So while Lion-O battled using the powers of three stones Ocelata weakly crawled towards her friends trying to keep her sickness at bay long enough to free them.

"Pumyra, Panthro, are you two okay? Are any of you injured?" she asked weakly, using her claws to cut their bindings. Her head was pounding and she wanted to throw up. Panthro helped her up and Pumyra was giving her a look. "I'm fine, really I just- Lion-O watch out!"

"Die you putrid cat!" Rataro shouted slashing with his charged weapons. Lion-O brought up the Spirit Stone creating a shield while the Body Stone started healing his wounds. He recalled a passage from the diary about tapping the stones in a sequence would have an unusual effect. He tapped Eye of Thundera before pressing down on both the Spirit and Body Stone at once. The effect was instantaneous.

Rataro was trapped in the Eyes power unable to move as a pink and green light twisted about him. His weapons and armor dulled and his eyes widened as he felt the emotional effects of his tyranny. His heart was slowly opening up to the truth of his ways as he fell over and fainted, overwhelmed by the truth of his actions.

"That should take care of him for now. Are the rest of you okay?"

"One day your acts of mercy are going to get us all killed! I can't believe I was starting to trust you as my leader. You have a long way to go."

"Hey, we can worry about leadership later. We need to focus on finding Cheetara and Tygra. If they're lucky they survived the cave in and that weapon has been buried to deep to get."

"When cough have we cough ever had that much luck? A weapon born from blood and death can't be contained or destroyed by ordinary means. The Book might tell us how, but by the time Cheetara finds it I bet the cough cough Lizards and Mumm-Ra are here," Ocelata said. She was so weak and slowing down as the sloth spell took over her body. As she struggled to stay diligent she couldn't help, but wonder if Rataro was the first of many dangers to come.

Outside the cats were debating what to do with the Sword of Plundar when they saw the Lizard Army and Mumm-Ra moving ever closer. They didn't have time to hide it.

"This is bad, the new rat alliance and the cat slaves are too weak to stand up to an army. They're only chance for survival is if we can get them to Dog City. At least they have some measure of protection behind the walls," Bone pointed out.

"Someone has to protect the groups and keep them separate for now. It's the only way to ensure that we aren't slowed down by revenge seeking cats," Spike pointed out.

"We also have to keep the Book of Omens out of Mumm-Ra's grasp!"

"Snarf!"

"Agreed. Kit, Kat and Snarf you have point. Keep a look out for trouble ahead. Cheetara and Tygra will monitor the rats while Panthro brings up the rear. Bone, Spike, will patrol the whole caravan making sure that no Lizards sneak by and attack. Meanwhile Pumyra will lead me and Ocelata deep into the mines and out the other side drawing the army's attention. As soon as we regroup we take the Sword far away and destroy it."

"I don't think it's a good idea to have Ocelata with us. Her energy levels are way out of whack and she's totally going to slow us down with her sloth like movements. She should stay with the tank and let us real cats handle this," Pumyra snarled.

"For your information I'm feeling much better. I can handle anything and have you encountered Mumm-Ra before? I lived under his rule; I know his power and tricks. Believe me nothing will stop me from keeping his hands from the Sword of Plundar. Now are we going or not?" Ocelata snarled right back. She gave the twins a quick hug, gently tapping their jaspers before heading into the mine with Lion-O and Pumyra on her tail.

"You shouldn't aggravate Ocelata like that. She's a smart, loyal cat and future queen of our people," Lion-O told Pumyra as they raced through the lower levels of the mine.

"Only if she passes some tests of virtue the way I heard it. Something tells me that if she fails you need a back up. I'm currently available for the job," Pumyra told him, giving him a little kiss.

Lion-O didn't have a chance to react as Kaynar and his lizards broke into the tunnel and started firing lasers at them. Pumyra snarled firing her crossbow in quick succession nailing several Lizards in the head. Ducking under laser fire she pounced on two enemies clawing at them.

While Lion-O dealt with Kaynar and his insane strikes Ocelata tried to climb out of the way, but fell to the ground to weak to make it. She rolled out the way as one lizard tried to push a gem on top of her. Her precognitive sense wasn't working as she dodged about nicking at her targets. Tossing two of her shoulders she started tapping into the manna around her to compensate for mental weakness. "Please let this work," she whispered as gathered pink energy in her paws.

Lion-O was using the Spirit Stone to block Kaynar's attack, but the jackal just pushed on through causing him to stumble back. He lost his grip on the Sword of Omens and it fell. Lion-O let out a yell as Kaynar savagely bit him.

"Cat's taste so good! I can't wait to devour you whole!" Kaynar yelped in glee. As he moved in for the kill someone shouted, "_Energy Field!"_ A condensed ball of pink energy struck him in the side sending him crashing into the wall unconscious. As Lion-O got up, both he and Pumyra, stared at the panting Ocelata, who still had pink energy at her tips.

"What in the world? How did you?"

"We don't have time that spell won't keep him down for long and I taxed my reserves casting it. I've got maybe five or six more spells and weak mental attacks in me before I crumble. I promise to explain more later, but we need to keep moving!" Ocelata warned them. The look in her eyes was enough to keep them going.

The Sword was drawing all sorts of problems as they ran into Atticus and his crew. Ocelata struck out with her claws and tried to shut them down with her newfound telepathy, but it didn't work exactly as planned. Lion-O was forced to shatter a crystal bridge sending the trio plunging. Only the Body Stone saved them by armoring them up. They decided to split up to try to confuse Mumm-Ra, but once they heard Pumyra scream they knew the final fight had begun.

Both Cats rushed in and stopped dead in their tracks. Mumm-Ra stood proudly holding his Sword. Tied up tightly to a nearby crystal was an injured Pumyra. Mumm-Ra laughed at their surprised expression and smiled evilly at the couple. "Well well, it seems the Cats have kindly returned the weapon they stole from me long ago. Now, if you be so kind to restore my stones to me I can make your end quick and painless."

"You can forget it Mumm-Ra! These Stones and that weapon are going to stay with us!" Lion-O growled, extending the Sword of Omens to its full lengths. The Stones of Power glittered with an inner light as he started calling on their power. Next to him Ocelata got into a shaky fighting stance.

"How can you hope to beat me when you're just like your ancestor? Weak and foolishly believing that emotion trumps power every time? Ask your female companion and she'll tell you otherwise. Hello my dear Ocelata, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough! I refuse to let you and your Ancient Spirits of Evil's win this millennium long conflict even if I have to die again, cough cough, ugh!" Ocelata was trembling and she felt sick as a wave of nausea rose up in her body. Her eyes were burning, but she still noticed the overconfident smirk gracing her former master's lips. "You! What did you do to me?"

"So your senses haven't dulled completely I see. I knew you would be the problem child and not this childish descendent of Leo you follow. He claims to embody Leo's power and grace, but he lacks his might. You, the one who has claimed new life and knows my secrets, was the one to weaken so I cast a sloth spell over you. Your skills and power slowly wasting away to nothing until you were no longer a threat."

"Think again! I don't care how weak and lazy I feel, I have responsibility to be diligent to my duties and that's what I'm going to do!" Ocelata shouted. Her body glowed briefly a light gold as some of the spell was removed and her diadem section turned indigo. While Mumm-Ra was transforming into his ever living form she snatched up her dagger and got ready to move. "I'll save Pumyra; you take down Mumm-Ra! No matter what happens don't let him escape!"

"Go for it! Alright, Mumm-Ra you wanted the Stones then come and take them from me! Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats Ho!" Lion-O shouted channeling all three Stones power into a single concussive blast. Mumm-Ra hurled dark pulses at him splintering the attack. He flew at Lion-O, his weapon charged. Using the power of the Body Stone Lion-O armored up and flew to meet his challenge. "I'll teach you to mess with my people, especially my betrothed!"

"Weakling, revealing emotions only leads to your doom! Your precious she-cat has her own troubles to deal without you adding to them. Ancient Spirits of Evil, send shadow creatures to deal with she cat!" Mumm-Ra intoned. Bolts of dark lighting sizzled in the air as bandaged dark fiends materialized. Mumm-Ra cut Lion-O from helping her. "Worry about your own life and not hers!"

Ocelata dug her clawed tips deep into the crystal as she climbed up and around the battle around her. She had managed to shake off some of the spells effects, but not all of them. Some of her mental gifts such as astral projection and precognitive were beyond her scope at the moment. She still had access to illusions and some close range telepathy. Her eyesight wasn't one hundred percent back to normal and the use of spells was limited, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Come on you freaks come and get me I dare you!" she snarled. She back flipped over two fiends and slashed a third in half. As four and five wrapped their bandages around her arms she pulled them towards her before kicking them in the head. Dark pulses of energy from the fighting rain down on her. She rolled as best she could out of the way, but one misfired blast from Lion-O was heading straight for her. "_Protecto!" _A pink bubble formed around her keeping her safe. Noticing how deadly the two swordsmen were getting she took a running leap and jumped off the crystal falling fast towards Pumyra.

_Turbo!" _An enchanted wind formed around her, strong and untamable. Somehow she managed to direct it close enough so she would land on top of Pumyra's crystal. "I don't want to try that again. Ugh, only enough energy for one more spell. I got to get you out quick!"

"I'm already working on it down here. If you can cut my top bindings loose I can free myself so we can get that sword back. Hurry up there! Cub Lord is getting his tail stepped on!" Pumyra shouted trying to use the sharp end of her crossbow to cut the bindings.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can considering I'm dealing with fiends of darkness here! Go bother someone else! Better make this count, _Super Energy Field!" _ A massive pink electrical storm struck down the reconstituted fiends giving a weakened Ocelata a chance to finish cutting the bindings. Just as the last one was about to go a dark spell picked her up and forcefully tied her to a nearby crystal.

"Well Lord of the Thundercats it seems you're in a bit of an impasse," Mumm-Ra chortled. "You may have disarmed me, but the Sword of Plundar along two of your subjects lives are in my hands. If you love power you'll claim the Sword of Plundar, but if you're ruled by weak emotions you can attempt to save one of the she cats from death. So what will you chose?"

"Get the Sword Lion-O, we'll be okay!" Pumyra shouted.

"Don't break your promise no matter what!" Ocelata shouted. She knew what he was going to do and had a plan. When Mumm-Ra blasted the two of them loose she used her illusions to switch appearances with Pumyra so he'd save her. She was comfortable with facing death and waited for its gentle embrace.

Except it didn't come, Mumm-Ra caught her bridal style inches from the floor. The Sword of Plundar was securely fastened to his side. "I'm afraid my beautiful she cat I'm not through with you quite yet. Sleep and when you awaken your new destiny at my side awaits. So long Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats. Your emotions today have lead to the loss of two prizes!"

"Ocelata!" Lion-O wanted desperately to go after her, but he needed to attend to Pumyra's injuries. Later, when he joined up with the other cats a time delayed telepathic message spilled out of the kittens mouths. He was not under any circumstance rescue her. His priority was to find the Mind Stone and unite the animals before he did that. If he failed in that regard Pumyra was next in line for queenship. As they pondered what to do next Lion-O prayed with all his heart for the safe return of his beloved.


	7. Lust vs Chasity

Mumm-Ra was rather pleased with himself. He had captured the one soul who could help him keep his unlimited power, not to mention bring about the complete destruction of the Thundercats and Spirits of Ancient Good! As he observed the sleeping form of Ocelata in her cell he couldn't help, but feel a great amount of pride. "Soon, Third Earth will be mine and then the cosmos."

"Be careful how you speak Mumm-Ra! You still need to convert the girl to the side of evil. Only then can she use her incredible potential to bring about the new age of darkness," The Ancient Spirits of Evil warned him.

"If you wish to keep your power and immortality I suggest that you keep your end of the bargain as soon as possible. The time of the three full moons reaching their perigee is nearing," another Spirit pointed out.

"I need only a few hours to build up my strength and then I will perform the ritual. By the end of the day Ocelata shall be reborn in your image. Ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile, Ocelata had awakened and no longer was feeling the effect of the sloth spell. Not that it mattered much. She was locked behind an energy field being guarded by Atticus and Kaynar. There was no way to escape. She growled angrily clawing at the field. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance pretty kitty. You better get use to that cell because it's your home from now on. Be sure to use the kitty box! Ha ha ha!" Kaynar laughed insanely.

"Hoot hoot, I can't help, but wonder what kind of torture Mumm-Ra has in store for you. Whatever he has planned I hope that he doesn't kill you before you precious Lion-O comes here to rescue you! Then we'll kill him and the rest of the Cats, taking the Stones for our own use!" Atticus bellowed.

"Believe me, that's not why I was captured. If he wanted to use me to get the Stones of Power he could have done so in the mine. No, I fear what he has planned for me is for a darker purpose," Ocelata whispered to them. She was worried for what was going to happen next. She could only hope that Lion-O would obey her last message. She couldn't have him risking everything they worked for to save her. No matter how much he loved her, he had to think about the bigger picture.

"Where ever you are Lion-O, please for once in your life don't think with your heart, but with your mind. I can't have you risking all of Third Earth for me. I'll remain strong for however long I'm here. No matter what happens I won't let Mumm-Ra win."

"Save your breath! That lover boy of yours is going to be skinned and served up for dinner. You best get some rest, Lord Mumm-Ra will be ready to see you soon enough she cat," Slythe warned her as he entered the cell holding block. He was smirking at the cat enjoying her frightened expression. "I wonder what he'll do to you and your kind once they get here to rescue you."

"Believe me; my people won't be coming _here_ to save me. As for what Mumm-Ra wants with me I wouldn't wish this fate upon anyone."

Far away, the group had arrived back in Dog City and were tending to their people and finalizing their alliance with the Rats. Dobo and his forces were helping out and getting ready to escort them back to their ruins. Everyone was busy except for their esteemed leader, Lion-O had tried to help out, but it was evident that his heart was to broken to think clearly. Dobo had kindly told him he could take a break in his office. His friends saw him sitting forlornly at Dobo's desk gazing at the Stones of Power and the Book of Omens.

"Poor Lion-O, I've never seen him this sad before. Not even after he found out about us. He really does love Ocelata," Tygra mentioned as he finished handing out supplies to the refugees.

"You're only now figuring that out? Lion-O is in such a tough spot. He wants more then anything to go search for her, to get her back alive from Mumm-Ra, but he can't," Cheetara said.

"Well why doesn't he? Just because Ocelata told him to forget about her, doesn't mean he has to," WilyKit piped up.

"Yeah, we have three Stones of Power and the Thundertank. We know where she is so why aren't we taking action?" WilyKat demanded.

"Snarf snarf!"

"It's not that simple kids, even if Lion-O wanted to disobey Ocelata's wishes, he has to think about the big picture. We just rescued our people from slavery and were trying to keep the peace between them and their former captives. Also we need to find that last Stone so we have the power to trounce Mumm-Ra. We don't know what he plans to do with Ocelata, but she's certainly important to some plan of his to take over Third Earth. We need to concentrate on building up our strength for the final epic battle," Panthro explained to the kittens.

"So we just leave her to Mumm-Ra? That doesn't seem fair!"

"Fair? When has life ever been fair? Only the strong and powerful survive! I don't know Ocelata as well as you do, but she knew what she was doing when she cast that illusion over me. She chose to make the hard choices and sacrifice her life for the good of our people. If Lion-O is any type of king he'll honor her wishes and do what needs to be done. In life only by making the hard choices does one survive!" Pumyra informed the kittens harshly. She growled angrily, disgusted by the kittens unhappy faces. "Lion-O better get his act together or this so called alliance of his will fall apart. Maybe it's for the better."

"That's enough Pumyra! I know you have a jaded outlook based on your experience as a slave, but that doesn't mean you should say such cruel things about your leader. He proved himself to you in the Pit and concern for his pack-mate, especially the one he loves, doesn't mean he's weak. It means he cares a great deal for his people. He just needs time to heal. You need to give him space," Dobo told her, disapproving of her anger. "You need to be supportive of your leader in his time of crises."

"The dog speaks the truth. Even if it took him sometime Lion-O came for us in the end and made restitution to us. We may not understand all his decisions or agree with them, but in the end he's our leader and looking out for us. Give him a chance to prove himself," a former cat slave told Pumyra, who was shocked that he was helping a limping rat walk over to get medical attention.

"If we don't stand united, then the mummy wins," the Rat responded.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but he better pull his act together soon. We need a strong leader and if it takes me being his queen to get it then so be it."

Lion-O was staring at the Book of Omens, begging for it to give him a clue what to do. So far it refused to tell him where the last Stone was, let him inside to view anything or talk with Jaga. He couldn't even do reading mode to find out if any past clerics or kings had dealt with something similar to this. "Please, I need to know what is going on. If you won't tell me where the last Stone of Power is, the very least you could do is tell me what Mumm-Ra wants with Ocelata. Is he after the power in the Diadem of Prophecy? If that's the truth why didn't he just rip it off her head? Does this have anything to do with her past? Please tell me!"

"Lion-O, are you okay? Everyone's worried about you," WilyKit said, coming over and giving him a reassuring hug. She was worried about him and Ocelata. "Has the Book of Omens been any help?"

"No, it's silent. I can't get it to do anything! Ugh, maybe Pumyra was right, I'm a terrible king!"

"No, your not! You're the best king of the Thundercats ever! You just have to believe in yourself. I'm sure that if you trust in the Stones something will happen. Maybe the diary has some clues. Did you check it out?"

Lion-O half heartedly consulted the enigma diary trying to decipher a clue to help them. As he was reading the three Stones started reacting strangely. Just as he was reading out loud a section on checking family bloodlines; the Stones power blinded him. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the Book is reacting too!" WilyKit shouted. It was true that the three Stones set a beam of light into the center gem on the Book of Omens, which flipped open and the pages started flipping on their own. The pages settled on a large family tree showing the different cat clans and their linage. Ocelata's was highlight with gold and there were some notes by certain family members of hers. A female voice whispered from the pages, "Gather thy allies, the truth shall come out."

"Lion-O, what does that mean? What's going on?" Lion-O ignored her rushing out of the office and borrowing the seal from Tygra placing it on top of the Eye of Thundera. Everyone watched, wondering what he was doing. "Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats and Friends HO!" The symbol of the cats appeared in the sky, but it quickly changed to the every animal tribe in their allience symbol. They could feel the Stones power calling them to gather. "It's done, in a day's time or so all the tribes in the alliance will converge here. The truth of what Mumm-Ra plans to do as well as the possible location of the last Stone will be revealed."

"For all our sakes, I hope your right," Pumyra whispered.

Back at Mumm-Ra's temple a heavily guarded Ocelata was being guided towards the main chamber. Heavy chains were wrapped around her arms and legs, but she refused to give into her captives. She growled and snarled as they yanked tuffs of fur out. She held her head high as they escorted her to main chamber and tied her to an altar and left her to face Mumm-Ra alone. "I know you're lurking in the shadows, why don't you reveal yourself? I demand to know what you plan on doing to me. Whatever it is, I know I'm not going to like it."

"Such brash manners are unexpected coming from you. I recall you were one of my most loyal and tactful soldiers. It appears your time in the Spirit Stone has made you coarse, but that is to be expected," Mumm-Ra whispered. He appeared in front of her running his fingers through her hair and she snarled trying to jerk away. "It's useless to fight; there is no escape from this place. You belong to the Ancient Spirits of Evil and I."

"I refuse to serve you or your traitorous gods! I will not betray my friends or my love!"

"Your love for Leo's pathetic descendent is beyond my comprehension. He is a weak fool who abandon you to me. What happened to the rage you felt against the cats responsible for your death? Its still burns in your soul no matter how you try to deny it!"

"Don't twist the truth with me! I forgave them for what happen. As for Lion-O, it's true he's not as brave, strong or even wise as Leo. He's childish and naïve, nor does he understand the convoluted of politics and thinks with his heart more then his mind, but he has something over Leo. Compassion and respect for all life. An open mind to what could be and trust in others no matter what they might have done. I am proud to be linked to him and be his chosen Queen. So if I die today, I have no regrets."

"Who said anything about dying? You are being reborn into the being you always were meant to become. You've known since you were a tiny cub sheltered by Shadow and Argent, protected by Panthera, that you were unique. Your sister shared many of your traits, but allowed her panther side to dominate, unlike you. She never displayed any mental talent unlike you. Both parents blessed you with mental talents, talents that have yet to reach their full potential."

"Are you trying to make a point here? Other small cats had mental talents as well. Just because I was doubly blessed doesn't mean anything."

"Do you now understand the power in your blood? You may favor your father Argent in looks and special talents, but unlike your sister you can tap into the magical energies around you just like your mother Shadow. You, who are the last living descendent of the original priests from your father's side and servant mages of the Ancient Spirits of Good from your mother, can tip the scale in this conflict. You can bring about a force of great good or evil depending on who beds you. I can see from your expression you're not surprised."

"I suspected that's why you went out of your way to protect me from Tygrus. You needed a back up plan should you fail to claim all the Stones of Power. I refuse to help you recover them."

"Why should he recover them when you alone know the spells and rituals to recreate them? Only a child blessed with the blood of priests and mages, who's seen the spell, can recreate the Stones of Power!" The Ancient Spirit of Evil commented.

"Together we shall awaken the darkness inside you, transforming you into our champion of evil!"

"On sacred hollow ground that only you can find, you shall recreate the Stone of Power. Bestowing up Mumm-Ra the key to destroying the champion of the Ancient Spirits of Good, the one you call beloved."

"Once you have completed the task, our champion Mumm-Ra with your help, will bring about a new generation of evil from your womb to help conquer the cosmos in our name. Soon enough all life will serve us and the Ancient Spirits of Good shall be destroyed forever."

"NO! I won't let you do this! I won't let you use me like this!"

"It's either you or the kittens. The bloodline is weak, but their mental talents indicate they might survive the process of recreating the Stones and finding the sacred site. Would you subject them to this kind of torture?" Mumm-Ra asked, already knowing the answer. The girl wouldn't let others take her place. "Then let us begin. Ancient Spirits of Evil transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the Everliving!"

"Do whatever you wish, but I promise I won't give in!" Ocelata screamed as the winds picked up. Purple liquid sloshed from the pool and twisted about as ribbons as the Ancient Spirits of Evil poured their power into Mumm-Ra. The liquid changed into black balls of energy. He approached the struggling she cat chanting in an ancient language. With a wicked grin he forced the two balls of dark magic inside her abdomen.

Ocelata screamed as the darkness started to overwhelm her. She tried to resist the flow of evil, use the power of her blood to push out the darkness only to fail. The last conscious thought she had before she passed out was that she hoped Lion-O would be okay.

Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil watched in delight as Ocelata's body started transforming. Her fur darkened to almost pitch black as her claws and teeth grew longer and sharper. Her clothes morphed into a red shenti with golden bandages covering her legs and arms. A red medium length red linen dress top held up by two shoulder straps adorned her upper body. Her diadem was hidden under a golden lion headdress. Ocelata let out a roar as she opened her crimson eyes and broke free of her restraints sitting up on the altar. She gazed upon Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil with lust and loyalty. Jumping voltant off the altar she bowed before her new allies showing her respect and pledging her undying allegiance. "I have been reborn with the skills and powers of the ancient war goddess Sekhmet to bring about the era of darkness! Nothing shall stop me from destroying the Ancient Spirits of Good and the destruction of their champion Lion-O!"

"Excellent my dear! I'm so pleased that you have changed your mind about joining us. Now, if you would hand over that diadem of yours so we can use its power for our evil purposes," Mumm-Ra whispered reaching for the item only for it to zap him. "Curses! Why does it still resist my power?"

"The Diadem of Prophecy's power can only be harnessed by its wearer. She has already passed five out of seven tests of virtue. Only if she fails one can the evil overtake it so we can use its powers for our own purposes." The Spirits of Evil explained.

"Then I shall do my best to finish corrupting our newest ally," Mumm-Ra whispered stroking Ocelata's face, enjoying the pleasure it gave him. As much as he wanted to give into his growing lust they had a mission to carry out. "First, though we must locate the epicenter of sacred magic so we may complete the ritual. My dear, if you would help me we shall begin."

"Of course my beloved, anything for the cause," Ocelata hissed. The two of them stood before the viewing portal and started casting a locator spell, drawing on the darkest magic to assist them. At the height of the spell Ocelata took completely over; her special eyes glittering as her hands were covered in purple energy. "_Ancient Spirits of Evil guide my senses and empower me as I search for a city of great power, the city of unlimited treasure. El Dara! Laever eht taht hcihw si neddih ot ym seyes!"_ The magic erupted from her hands striking the pool. It traveled across the lands at high speeds until it reached a distant swamp. Ocelata could see how the magic undid the invisible shield and her mental talents connected with the minds inside long enough to get an exact location before it was hidden again.

"I know the location of El Dara and the secret to getting inside the sacred city. It will take us three days time to reach the site, but we should arrive just in time to perform the ritual. We must leave now if we are to stay ahead of the Thundercats."

"Then we shall gather our army and march forward to victory! Soon the animals will be under our control and nothing shall stop us!" They all laughed evilly, but secretly Mumm-Ra knew he had to finish converting Ocelata to evil by midnight of the third day for that was when his time limit was up!

The sun had just started to rise when the last of the remaining allies arrived at Dog City. Never before had there been such a gathering of animals in one place. Fishmen, Elephants, Berbil Bears were joined by Vultures, Weasels, females Lizards and humanoids. Dogs stood by Cats who were eying the Rats nervously. While their may have been an underlying tension, it was clear that everyone there supported Lion-O.

Lion-O was pleased to see that all their allies had joined them here. Even his recently freed people had chosen to forgive the Rats and stood by him to hear him out. Now, the only thing that remained was to unite this alliance so they would help stop Mumm-Ra. "I'm so nervous, I don't know if I can do this."

"Well you better be able to keep this group together. The animal tribes have been separated for generations because of the Great Wars. If you expect them to help you with whatever crazy plan you have Your Majesty you better start talking," Pumyra warned him.

"Go on Lion-O, we believe in you. You can do it," Tygra told his brother. The others nodded in agreement so Lion-O stood on the observation deck of the Thundertank and started to speak to crowd. "Animals of Third Earth, I thank you for coming here today. I know in the past that we have been at war with one another, but we can't be divided by our petty differences anymore. Our ancestors long ago lived in harmony and peace only to be divided by Mumm-Ra and the evil he served. He took us from our home world and turned us against one another. By uniting and standing together we defeated him and were able to build a new world here. Only it didn't last, not because of any Great War, but because the Cats unknowingly started to infect others with darkness until our alliance crumbled. We ended the Great Divide, but lied about it to cover up our greatest shame, but no more! We all need each other and if we are to put an end to Mumm-Ra's reign and send the Spirits of Ancient Evil back where they came from we need to unite or fall together! Are you with me?"

"Yeah! Go Lion-O! Death to bone man! Unite!" the shouting was heard all across the group. He had them united, but he needed to get their support for his plan. He held up his hand silencing them before bringing out the Book of Omens. The group watched as the three Stones of Power poured their power into the center gem and it flipped open showing the family trees. "Animals of Third Earth, the Book of Omens has the power to record all events including those in the far past and in the distant future. The Stones of Power, which thrive on our collective emotions, have deemed us worthy to unlock a truth about what Mumm-Ra plans to do next. I ask you to have faith in me and listen while the truth is uncovered."

Everyone watched in amazement and wonder as a hologram of an elderly Panthera emerged from the pages. She blinked before snapping her fingers and the world around them changed from a desert city into a beautiful, colorful, and thriving world of Animala. "My name is Panthera and I left behind this imprint to give a warning for future animals. My time on this planet is nearing an end so what I have to say must be recorded now or lost in time. For centuries a conflict between two rival beings of who exist on higher planes has waged using us for pawns in their game. The Ancient Spirits of Evil chose Mumm-Ra to be their champion forcing us to do unspeakable acts in order to bring them into our plane of existence. It was only because the Ancient Spirits of Good, who blessed my commander and mate Leo as their champion, that we defeated him for a time, but the Diadem of Prophecy has shown me a future I couldn't bear."

The scene changed once more showing the animals landing on Third Earth, the death of Ocelata and her rebirth. Lion-O heart nearly leapt from his chest as the vision Panthera saw long ago played before their eyes. His beloved was cursed and now was abusing her mental powers forcing the Lizard Army to bring them ever closer to their destination.

"My beloved little sister, who died in a tragic accident, shall be reborn during a time of great darkness, when Mumm-Ra has risen again. According to her linage, she alone has the power to tip the scales of this war either way because of her potential talents and bloodlines, for she alone has the magic and mental power to recreate the Stones of Power and breed an army for good or evil. I foresaw my sister being corrupted and leading our former master to a city of great and possibly unlimited power. Only the combined might of united animals can free her and stop Mumm-Ra and his Spirits forever. Find the city of El Dara and do whatever it takes to win; otherwise Third Earth is doomed. Blessed be," Panthera said before vanishing back into the Book of Omens.

There was a hush among the animals, not quite believing what they had heard. Even Lion-O was shaken by what he saw. The hush was broken when Pumyra shouted. "Are we expected to believe that it's our destiny to save a traitor? It makes more sense for us to find the final Stone of Power and use their combined might to take Mumm-Ra and all his forces down. This includes Ocelata! You heard what that imprint said correct? She's too dangerous to leave alive, her blood alone can spell the end of our world. In life the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one! It's not a hard choice!"

"You would abandon a pack mate, who offered her life for you, just like that? Even if you manage to kill her Mumm-Ra will still be a threat. If we can turn her back to normal, her power could help us win!" Dobo barked.

"The she cat of old has always stood by and helped others. Without her contributions none of our ancestors would have made the journey here. If there's a chance to save her and stop the Evil One then the Vultures are ready to help!" Nanda screeched joined by others.

"This is good and all, but the question remains. How do we find El Dara and stop Mumm-Ra from using Ocelata to recreate the Stones of Power? Is that even possible?" Tygra asked.

"The diary mentioned there were passages in the Book about the origins of the Stones, how to use them, even create and destroy them if that was necessary. I showed her some of the rituals and its possible Mumm-Ra knows the necessary ritual spells to pull something off like this," Cheetara added.

"But I don't get it, why would Mumm-Ra want to go to the city of treasure? What could he possibly be hoping to find among the troves of food and treasure?" WilyKat asked.

"Not to mention how will he find it? It's been lost for years and we've never even found a map after all this time."

"El Dara, doesn't just translate as treasure. In the original context it means City of Magical Paradise. It is said that when Third Earth magic was disrupted by the influence of Mumm-Ra all the remaining good energy was sent to this city to heal before returning to the land. If he is looking for a catalyst to help him and Ocelata recreate the Stones then El Dara would be the place to do so," Glen explained.

"According to stories passed down from one mage to another its said those blessed with the gifts of second sight and immeasurable magic are key to finding the city. I believe that if you two kittens focus your mental powers you can find the city and we mages can remove the illusion screen and make this city visible again," Forest explained.

"Well what do you know sis, looks like were going to find the city of treasure after all."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get everyone there? The Thundertank won't hold everyone!"

"Leave that to me! Body Stone, use your power over tech, help us build a fleet to get us to the City of El Dara fast!" A green light covered the fallen remains of tech giving them new life. The Rats, Vultures, and Berbils quickly went to work modifying the vehicles while the other animals gathered weapon and supplies. Soon the united army was on the move guided by the power of the twins on their hoverboards speeding off to face their destiny.

Meanwhile a day ahead of the United Animals, Mumm-Ra was enjoying a little private time with his "beloved." She had been busy all morning using her new powerful telepathy to control the weak Lizards pushing them past their normal limits so they arrive at the city sooner. When confronted by General Slythe concern for his troops she used a combination of magic and telekinesis to give him a body bind that would leave him in pain for days. "Rough day my dear? You must be exhausted and we have yet to reach the city."

"We shall arrive sometime tomorrow. Once we've conquered all of El Dara citizens we can use their life force to help recreate the Stones of Power. They'll be twice as strong, triple once they absorb the originals inside them. Nothing can stop us now," Ocelata informed him as laid down beside him.

Both were feeling an undeniable lust for one another. The urge to mate and procreate the next generation of evil was strong. Mumm-Ra moved in to remove her shenti and she undid his robe. Slowly they inched closer ready to have sex. Just as he was about to start Ocelata had an image flash in her mind. An image of her and Lion-O playing tag in the field and shoved him off not noticing a section of the diadem turned yellow. "We don't have time for lustful desires beloved. For now we must remain chastised so that our first time is special. Especially since it will be after we kill the champion of the Ancient Spirits of Good."

"As you wish, but don't think you can hold off your destiny forever. We'll be arriving soon and then our plan will come to fruition!" The sky's turned black and lighting zigzagged across. It was a race against time to see who would get to El Dara first and what would happen once they reached there.


	8. Wraith vs Patience

Mumm-Ra's army had nearly reached their destination of El Dara. Ocelata was channeling the power of Sekhmet, using the ancient war goddess abilities to enchant the army's tech to make it impervious to magic spells. Taking a knife she cut her finger letting blood drip into her enchanted circle. "_Viea animinius! Restore to life the bloody army of war and death! Viea warpatha!" _ A dark grin appeared on her darkened face. "It is done my beloved. The army shall rise and join us in a few minutes. Soon our forces will be doubled and with the blessings of the Ancient Spirits of Evil we shall take what rightfully belongs to us. With us acting as their champions soon they will rule the cosmos and enter into our plane of existence."

"Yes, and as soon as Lion-O and his worthless alliance of dumb animals falls, the Ancient Spirits of Good will no longer be able to threaten their glorious reign. My dear I haven't felt this alive in centuries. As soon as you've completed the ritual and present me with the new Stones of Power we must celebrate."

"Of course my lord. After all the sooner we give birth to the new generation of evil, the sooner we gain ultimate power. Ah, it sounds like the Lizards have met my war beasts. I better instruct them not to attack them."

Outside their tank, bloody red long neck beasts the size of dinosaurs along with skeletons of a variety of species covered in glittering dust appeared. The Lizard army was screaming their heads off attacking the creatures only for them to use their weapons to fight back. Ocelata frowned unhappy by this turn of events. She opened her mind and made telepathic contact with the entire army. "_Listen up you reptilians, the beasts and walking skeletons are on our side and I will not tolerate any negative action against them. Do I make myself clear? They are your backup in this important mission! Now we're a mere hour away from the city of El Dara and I assure you that the alliance under Lord Lion-O's command can't be far behind. The sooner we reach the destination the sooner we can taste victory so suck it up!" _

"_But your backup is looking at us as if _we_ are the enemy! How can we trust that they won't turn around and attack us?" _ Slythe demanded angrily only for him to be tormented from a distance a spell. _"Ah forgive me! I will not argue with you again! Please stop this pain at once!" _

"_Only because you begged, now do your duty general or you'll face my wraith!" _Ocelata growled. "As soon as we get the new Stones remind me that we need to re-enslave the Lizards. They are pathetic warriors!"

"It shall be done, but conserve your strength. You'll need all your power to bring down El Dara's protective shield and then perform the ritual." Mumm-Ra told her as they kissed each other passionately on the lips.

A few miles behind a fleet of both ground and flying type vehicles were following two tiny kittens on hoverboards as they lead them to the city. Both WilyKit and WilyKat's mental powers had grown stronger and they could now sense the hidden truth around them. The mucky swamps and marshlands that they were traveling through was a clever mix of illusion and displacement technology.

"I wish you guys could see this, it's incredible! The floral looks more like a tropical paradise then a marshland. The air actually smells like candy fruit!" WilyKat transmitted back to the Thundertank." Here, I'll use my jasper to help show you what we mean." The leaders of the animals' tribes were chockablocked on the observation deck, watching as Lion-O used the Eye of Thundera to project what the twins were seeing. It was astonishing to see such beauty and life in what had previously been

"That's impossible, we Rats lived in these swamps for generations and never smelled or saw any of this! How can this be possible?" Mousette asked angrily.

"In the final battle between the corpse walker and the humanoids, the displacement of so much magic, both good and bad, had unusual effects on the landscape. It appears that the people of El Dara used a technology to create a phase variance in combination with a living illusion spell," Crysta, the Amazonia humanoid remarked. "Such spells would create two worlds that occupy the same time and space, but wouldn't touch because they're not in the same phase. Like two streams that pass near each other, but never cross."

"So both environments are here, it's just that if you don't have special sights you can't see through the illusions. Clever, if the people of El Dara wanted to protect the last purifying sight for natural manna this would be the way. Is there anything we can do to undo the illusion and enter into their phased state?" the Fishman asked curiously.

"Robobear Bill, Nanda what do you think? Is it possible?"

"Our scavenged parts are not in the best condition. We used our best material to build this fleet. I don't know if we have the parts to create a phase inverter."

"Berbils can't overcome the magic in the air. Any device we construct wouldn't be able to counter it."

"That's not the only obstacle I'm afraid to report Lion-O. Arwin and I just finished meditating. There was a disturbance of great spiritual nature that occurred. It felt as if several dark spirits had risen from the ground. Their bloodthirstiness and soulless essences can be felt for miles around," Anil informed him.

"Just great, darker warriors to fight. At this rate even if we reach El Dara, there's no way we can defeat the two armies let alone prevent Mumm-Ra from recreating the Stones of Power. Are you sure you can't do anything from here Lion-O?" Dobo asked.

"I've read both the diary and the Book of Omens searching for a way to stop this. The closest I've come to finding a solution was mention of using the collective energies stored in the three Stones I have and using them to cleans a cursed soul, but of how to activate that function I'm not sure."

"Great, another useless bit of trivia, I'm starting to think our ancestors had no idea what they were doing," Stoutland mused. "Still, we need to come up with a plan. The kittens along with all magic users sense that we are getting closer to the epicenter of the magical leylines. If Mumm-Ra's forces are already in engaged in battle then the city's defense will be divided."

"Lizards are sneaky. The men usually use a decoy trap to draw fire before slithering inside to take what they want. Slythe is an expert at this tactic. I'll bet my scales that he has a similar idea to get inside the city," Gela hissed. She and her friend Frilla had joined the alliance to help save their people from Mumm-Ra.

"We don't know that he'll succeed. No one knows what kind of defenses or magic is at the disposal of the people of El Dara. They've been hidden for centuries remember?" Cheetara pointed out.

"That won't stop Mumm-Ra from taking what he wants. We know that he's using the power of their city to increase his strength so he and Ocelata can perform the creation ritual. If what you found out is true, then instead of feeding off the collective emotions they're going to rip them right out the minds of the people in the city, using its great magic to reconstitute evil Stones that can absorb ours. We have to prevent that from happening at all costs, even if means killing Ocelata may I remind you," Pumyra added.

"It won't come to that, I'm sure. Alright let me see what's going on with our enemies so we can come up with a strategy. Sword of Omens; Give me Sight Beyond Sight!" Lion-O was nearly crushed by what he saw occurring before him.

Mumm-Ra's forces, which had nearly doubled in size and strength, had arrived at the shadow of a giant mangrove tree in the middle of the largest swampland in the area. A transformed Ocelata was standing beside Mumm-Ra looking tall and proud as she gathered the energy needed to complete her spell. "First we need to get rid of this illusion in front of us so we can see our goal. I shall tear it apart with my own mind!" Her red eyes shone like rubies as she literally tore away the landscape in front of her with her mind with her own powers.

What appeared in its wake was the most beautiful city. The buildings were constructed of gleaming marble and dotted with precious stones and metal. Tall colorful trees and flowers dotted a rolling meadows surrounding the area. In the skies flew beautiful two tailed doves. Dotting the city they could make out different skinned humanoids in flowing capes and robes were startled to find themselves exposed. They reacted quickly pooling their powers to cast a shimmering field over their fair city before sending bolts of magic at them.

"Weaklings, do they truly believe that baby magic will save them? I shall use their illusions against them. _What was once false illusion give way to life. Make their worst fears a reality!" _Above their heads the crumbling illusions she had ripped apart twisted and bent all over as they formed into monsters. With an infusion of dark magic from Mumm-Ra the creations became self conscious.

"Strike down their shield and allow us entry into El Dara my beautiful creations!" Mumm-Ra commanded. The monstrous beasts obeyed hurling themselves at the shield doing their best to shatter it. Popping out of hidden entrances out poured El Dara's fighting forces in a variety of vehicles or riding on cryptids as they charged the army. Soon chaos was reigning as the battle for El Dara began!

"Lion-O? Lion-O? Lion-O snap out of it!" Pumyra yelled clouting him in the head with her paw to knock him out of the vision. "Finally, you went white as a ghost. What did you see that was so terrible?"

"We need to hurry, Mumm-Ra's forces have already reached El Dara and they're attacking it with everything they have. The citizens of the city are resisting as much as possible, but it's only a matter of time before their forces are overwhelmed and he gets in."

"If he manages to get inside the city and find the Ritual Chamber then we have little chance of preventing him from carrying out his plans!" Crysta warned him.

"We need to get their fast. If any you know a way to make that happen do it!"

"Robobear Berbils already on it! Increasing speed to maximum! Ahh what a rush! We should be arriving in less then twenty minutes!" Robobear Bill informed the group.

"What's the plan Lion-O?" Tygra asked.

"Mousette, Robobear Bill, Nanda; I need your people to sabotage the Lizard's army tech. Do whatever you can to break it. Crysta, your people will back up the people of El Dara while Dobo, Fishman, and Stoutland's tribes taking care of Mumm-Ra's pets. Anet, I need your people to get close as possible to the city and act as a barrier to keep the evil forces out. Meanwhile, I want Gela and Frilla to track down the Generals and take them out. If Slythe is as tricky as you believe he'll probably be inside the City escorting Mumm-Ra, so be on your guard. Meanwhile my small group moves in to prevent the ritual. I want the rest of our people to stay back from the main fighting."

"Why? Do you truly believe that we're not strong enough to fight? Our people are the elite when it comes to fighting, especially Mumm-Ra!" Pumyra hissed.

"Most of the Cats here are civilians who haven't fought a day in their lives. They're also extremely malnourished and sick. Their in no condition to be on the front lines. They can help by staying back and healing the hurt or watching the prisoners so they don't escape," Panthro retorted swiftly.

"Agreed Panthro; its going to be utter chaos once we arrive at El Dara. I can promise you that Mumm-Ra and Ocelata will have found the Ritual Chamber and no doubt started sucking out the emotions of the people to form the Stones. Cheetara, you and the Kits need to counter what's ever going on in there. Tygra, I need you along with Panthro and Snarf, (yes Snarf), to keep Mumm-Ra distracted while Pumyra and I try to reach the good inside Ocelata and lift her curse."

"Lion-O, what are you going to do if you can't lift the curse? What if she's stuck like that and tries to kill you?" WilyKit asked him. She knew what had to be done, but she didn't want to hear it.

"If Ocelata can't be saved, then I'll end her life along with Mumm-Ra's. No matter what happens, they can't be allowed to recreate the Stones or steal ours."

"Just remember if you can't make the hard choices I will. In this case don't let your emotions dictate your actions. We're approaching the coordinates. Better rally the troops and let El Dara know that help has arrived."

"Right. Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats and friends Hooooooooooooooooooo!" The symbol of the alliance proudly displayed itself in the sky to the joy and unhappiness of all involved. Within seconds all the entire caravan burst onto the scene and the tribes leapt into action knowing what they needed to do.

The Rats poured out of their transport scurrying all over the battle field. Their nimble frames helped them avoid being shot by the mechas as they fired at them. Mousette, snapped as he dove behind a small lugger as an overhead transport fired down at him. Taking out his sword he wound up and hurled it in a beautiful arc. The anti-gravity generator was shot and it came crashing to the ground missing the lugger by inches.

"A bit to close to comfort for my taste, my fellow rats and I will simply stick with the walking mechas. Time to grind some wires."

Robobear Bill and his wife rolled right into a tank that was trying to plow down two El Darans on a floating disc. "Are you two functioning alright?" Robobear Bill asked.

"We're not injured if that's what you're asking," a young golden skinned male asked. He and his partner, a pink female clutching a long blue and pink wand looked at the Berbils in amazement. "Forgive my rudeness, I'm Mano and this is my sister Mayi. What are animals, especially robot bears doing so close to our city?"

"We've come to defend it and prevent a tragedy from occurring. The evil known as Mumm-Ra is here and he intends to sacrifice your people and it's magic to help him gain unlimited power," Robobear Bella explained, quickly repairing their disc.

"Mumm-Ra! So, it's like Master Chem and the others feared. He's grown strong enough to take what little pure magic exist! He must be stopped! I'll alert the rest of the Defense Force about not harming our new allies," Mayi said hurriedly touching a black crystal on her wrist to transmit her message.

"I'll warn the Spellbinder Council about the possibility of a breach! We must end this fight quickly. What is it? Why are you both so still?" Mano demanded.

"We received news from our friends Nanda and her people. The Vultures are struggling to handle the flying platforms and the ground troops at the same time. Many have been injured."

"Tell them not to worry help is own the way! _Terraforma Concavity Barrage!," _a magical pulse spread out across the ground opening up sinkholes and trapping several lizard groups at once. "That should give us a considerable advantage. Let's go!"

Crysta and the Amazonians were in their element. She swung her sword destroying the laser pistols before leaping over a crowd of confused lizards. Nearby Forrest and Glen were helping a group of young Defense Force mages by bringing them captured weapons for them to enchant. Once enchanted, these new weapons acted on their own capturing hordes of Lizards. "Excellent work you two, but (one minute please), die you reptilians fiends! As I was saying the battle will only be one once Mumm-Ra in unable to combat us! If you can't capture them be sure to give them a fitting end! Amazonians keep up the attack!" Crysta gave a hearty battle cry charging into a battalion of Lizard men hurling explosives.

"Crysta sure gets bloodthirsty on the battlefield doesn't she Mom?" Forrest mentioned as he ducked under a Lizard tail. He did a spin kick and hurled a bolo tying his attacker to a rock. To his right his mom and a Defense Force mage combined their talents to freeze some of the charging lizards.

"It's the way of the Amazonians son. If you look across this bloody battle you'll notice all the animals are in their element fighting for survival," Glen remarked and it was true.

Dobo and the dogs attacked in pack formation going head to head with the long necked war beasts attacking with their bare teeth. Ignoring the blood flying all over the place Dobo snapped the neck of one war beasts before gutting another. Bone and Spike ran circles around two more tying up their necks. Nearby the Fishman launched harpoons into the flying beasts while Stoutland and the Weasels struggled against the unstoppable scores of skeletons trying to kill them. Some brave Cats drove transports into battle to collect the prisoners or bring the wounded back to safety to tend to. While this was going on the Elephants had discovered several breaches to the shield and were doing their best to keep the war outside the city.

Inside El Dara, the city was crumbling as Gela and Frilla launched their attack on Slythe and his makebates caused trouble. Ordinary citizens were screaming in terror as Atticus and Kaynar hunted them down trying to slaughter them. The three of them and small contingent of Slythe's' bravest people had been escorting Mumm-Ra and Ocelata as they strolled through the city heading to the ritual chamber. When Gela and Frilla ambushed them from above Mumm-Ra used his magic to transport the duo far from the trouble.

"What do you hope to accomplish you weakling female? Do you truly believe our kind would benefit from working with the Cats? They would sooner imprison us then help us survive!" Slythe snapped at Gela. He tried to shoot her, but the smaller female dodge and rolled behind a fountain. She slapped her arms on the water temporarily blinding him. She flicked out her tongue lathering him with poisoned water causing his eyes to burn. "Ahhhhhh what have you done?"

"I'm giving you the same treatment your men tried to do to me! Do you men honestly ever think about the woman you leave behind in your constant conflicts with the other tribes? Have you no comprehension of the terrors we face trying to raise our families or the fear of being snatched and used as booty to service men? Its despicable and its stops now before Mumm-Ra steals our very souls!" Gela informed him driving her claws into his gut. "I will beat this lesson into you no matter what!"

"You're out of your league little girl. This isn't just fat its muscle!" Slythe said shoving her to the ground and trying to smoother her with his girth. Gela struggled to break free, clawing and smacking him with her tail trying to get him off, but it wasn't working. She was about to lose consciousness when Frilla came to the rescue.

"Leave my friend alone!" she shouted, her frill snapping open startling him enough that he fell off Gela. Slythe was helped up by Atticus and Kaynar, both who were for the first time, extremely winded and tired. "You never mentioned that your females were so feisty Slythe hoot hoot. They seem tougher then you."

"Oh do you think after Mumm-Ra gets his new jewels he'll let us have some fun with them? I've never wrestled around with a female lizard before."

"As if we'd let ourselves be degraded any further then we have been! People of El Dara, now!" Frilla commanded. The frightened citizens began dropping nets, pottery, anything they could find from windows on top of the three Generals. When the men rushed over to help children tripped them up with rope and cuffed them to light posts or let the vines hold them prisoner. Gela and Frilla were happy, but everyone was startled as the sky above changed from late afternoon to nearly twilight in seconds.

"What in the world?" Gela asked.

"Look! What is wrong, why are you all suffering like this?" Frilla asked kneeling down to help a mother and child who were shivering and shaking in pain.

"Dark magic has tapped into our leylines ah! They are attempting to speed up time ahh so they may perform their dark magic. I fear the Spellbinder Council, oh, is in danger."

"Lion-O, Mumm-Ra is making his move, your running out of time. You need to stop the ritual now!" Frilla shouted into the communicator the Berbils had created.

"We're trying Frilla, but we've encountered some difficulties over here," Lion-O replied. Lion-O had to cut the conversation short as a war beast tried to stomp him to death. The massive creature twisted its long neck as it tried to eat him. He activated the Spirit Stone shield saving himself. Using the Eye of Thundera beam attack he pushed the creature into a nearby building were the kittens were waiting to tie it up. At the same time this was happening the other Thundercats were busy trying to overpower the magical safeguard surrounding the Ritual Chamber. "Tygra, any progress?"

"Working on it little brother, give us some time! Cheetara, can't you use your magic to overpower this safeguard?"

"The dark magic protecting this chamber is the strongest I've ever encountered. I'm giving everything I have and then some to try and break it down, but it's not working. Panthro, Pumyra, see if you can use an explosive to scramble it!"

"Will do, I just hope we get in there in time," Panthro whispered.

Inside the chamber, the evil couple ignored the sounds of the cats desperately trying to force their way inside. The Ritual Chamber was inside a rounded domed building held up by elegant Corinthian columns, with murals showing the final battle in the Great Divide and what happened afterwards were displayed proudly on the ceiling. The marble floor was dotted with gems stones and a single altar in stood in the middle of the room under a small round skylight that was open, allowing the moonlight to pour inside and collect in the mirrored folds. Four statues of the Ancients Spirits of Good, (who resembled female goddess), had been replaced by their counterparts.

The Spellbinder Council, the leaders of El Dara, were chained to the floor with dark magic. They had attempted to stop the duo from entering the chamber, only to be overwhelmed by Mumm-Ra in his ever living form, which was even stronger then usual. Because Ocelata contained the essences of the war goddess Sekhmet, the war raging outside empowered her and in turns her master. The power boost, coupled with tapping into the leyline center of magic, was making the two of them nearly invincible.

"Stop whatever you are doing before its too late! If you corrupt the last source of pure magic then the planet itself will begin to wither and die!" the Spellbinder leader, Master Chem, begged. "This is a sacred spot for good. If you invoke evil spirits here not only will you upset the balance, but you would level this entire city and all surrounding areas within fifty miles! Priestess, you must fight the darkness, return to the side of good before it's to late! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Silence you meager excuse for a mage. Your pathetic attempts to purify what I originally tainted have been for nothing. Soon, I will be all powerful again and the cosmos will tremble at the might of my masters. My beloved, how much longer until you are ready to begin?" Mumm-Ra asked as he tortured Chem with the Sword of Plundar.

"The moons have finally moved into position and I've collected enough manna to overcome the limits in the spell casting. I'm ready to begin. Invoke our masters so I may proceed," Ocelata informed as she finished drawing four symbols in her blood on the altar.

"_By the power of the moonlight and the essences of Third Earth, I call upon the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Come forth across the Great Divide and inhabit these Earthly bodies so you may bless and aid us in your greatest triumph!" _ Mumm-Ra chanted. Dark purple mists seeped into the statues as their eyes lit up.

"_By the powers invested in us, we give our priestess our wisdom and blessing so she may make real the dreams of power and imagination. Give us the sacrifice so the ritual may be completed," _they intoned as one.

"_In this night and in this hour I call upon the Ancient's power. Give me the souls of the living so that dreams may take flight. Let the darkness in the hearts of young overwhelm the power of the light. Converge the power of the mind with the power of spirit. Give me the power, the power of four in the Stones!"_ Ocelata chanted, wisps of magic circles around her as her mental powers ripped into her victims stealing their life force. The symbols of blood lit up as she traced the outline of the Stones using the combination of mental and magic to form the stones and infuse them with darkness. The Spellbinders were helpless and in danger of dying. "Soon the Stones of Power shall be ours."

There were an explosion that ripped open the doors of the chamber and smoke filled the air. Mumm-Ra was instantly on the defense as he was bombarded by attacks from all the Thundercats. Lion-O stood tall and proud as the Armor of Omens started to cover him. "Mumm-Ra, this battle ends today! I won't let you recreate the Stones of Power or steal my betrothed life!"

"Foolish Lion-O, you can't stop this ritual once it's started! Today you will suffer my wraith. Ocelata, complete the ritual while I'll deal with the interlopers," Mumm-Ra told her. He flew at the Thundercats only to have them separated as they followed the attack plan. Panthro punched his with his robot arms as Tygra wrapped his two whips around his harms trying to pull them out of their sockets. Snarf's jewel shone brightly as he jumped onto the evil lord trying to bite him. Mumm-Ra tried to toss him off, but Snarf dug into his wings refusing to give up.

"Insignificant insects, do you truly believe that you can defeat me? Your pitiful attacks mean nothing against the Sword of Plunder's power!" The cats watched in horror as the sword started glowing intensely. The trio stumbled back as the power of the sword cut a path of destruction tearing apart the room and nearly killing them and the kittens plus Cheetara, who had been moving in to help free the Spellbinder Council.

"Look out sis!" WilyKat used his fling to pull his sister out of harms way. Twisting about he tossed several more at the ceiling, cutting deep cracks and letting small chunks of marble in the path of the sword's energy. The vaporized marble created a chocking dust that Mumm-Ra inhaled and started coughing on. "Kit, Cheetara, do something!"

"Let's see how he handles this melody!" Kit started playing a new tune on her flute, channeling the emotions she was feeling from the dying council into a lavender energy wave that pushed back the attack a short distance. The little girl was straining to keep up the attack so Cheetara struck her staff into the ground tapping into the manna below, creating a thick thorny bramble that dug into Mumm-Ra's body.

"Ahhhhh, you are going to pay for that! No one defeats Mumm-Ra the Ever Living." Burst of dark power poured out of his body causing the bramble to wither and die. Dark pulses of energy darted all about trying to strike down everyone. The males moved in to block the attacks shouting at Cheetara and the kids to free the Spellbinder Council before it was too late.

While this was happening Ocelata was multitasking. She continued to draw out the life force to shape and power up the evil Stones of Power that were slowly forming. At the same time she cast bloody energy field balls at Pumyra who was shooting to kill with her crossbow. Lion-O was dealing with phantom illusions of ancient cats brought to life. The Sword of Omens cut through the beasts dispersing them for seconds only for them to reform.

"It's useless to fight against my illusions. With the power boost I'm receiving from the war going on they are as real as you or me. The only difference my former beloved is that they can't die!" Ocelata cackled in delight, her blood red eyes shooting beams at him. The Spirit Stone reacted forming its protective shield, but it was straining under the pressure. "Your Stones are weak compared to the gems I'm creating. Once they are finished my beloved will combine their power with the Sword of Plundar before he strikes you down, absorbing the old ones so we may rule the universe in the name of the Ancient Spirits of Evil!"

"Shut up your traitorous mouth you foul she-cat! I knew I never could trust a murderous small like you! You don't deserve that diadem, your no queen!" Pumyra snarled. Taking a flying leap she twisted halfway in midair to avoid another attack. She fired more pellets letting at rapid succession, watching the small explosions catch Ocelata by surprise causing her to stumble back. Pumyra's sharp eyes noticed that the evil Stones of Power flicked a bit halting their creation. "Of course, if I disrupt this spell your life if forfeited!"

"I'm warning you; don't attempt to stop this ritual unless you wish to pay with your life!"

"I don't fear yours or Lion-O's wraith if you die. The hard choices have to be made and I'm making them now!" Pumyra sweep kicked at Ocelata who jumped and threw a claw punch only for the puma to bring up her arms to block. Pumyra pushed her back head butting the girl and then slamming her elbows into Ocelata's shoulders. Ocelata head snapped forward biting down drawing blood. She started clawing at her opponent mercilessly as she tried to move in to suffocate her only to have Pumyra turn the tables putting her in headlock. The puma was trying to break her neck when she felt a psychic bolt trying to tear apart her mind. "It…won't…work. I'll destroy you no matter what happens to me! Die!"

"Die yourself!" The dark magic cocooned the she-cat, stealing her life energy causing the new Stones to grow rapidly. Picking up the bound she cat she hurled her into a wall were she crumbled twitching in pain. "Let's see you kill me now! Ahhhhhhhh, that wasn't nice Lion-O. Do you really think you can defeat me? I have the powers of war goddess on my side!"

"I refuse to give up on you Ocelata; no matter how deep in darkness you've fallen!" Lion-O shouted, he extend the Sword of Omens full length attempting to destroy the stones only for a powerful telekinetic attack to jerk him to the side. The Armor of Omens corrected his body and he attacked once again this time with the Eye of Thundera's power only to have Ocelata twist its power behind her and turn it back at him. She dodged about avoiding Lion-O's attacks, she was unable to leave the center ring until the spell was complete and he knew it.

"You're trying my patience Lion-O, my wraith is only making me stronger!"

"You have to let it go before it kills you! Don't you see that you're being used? That only my love and patience for you is keeping you from being killed?"

"It's useless to try and reason with her Lion-O, she has been corrupted and linked to my dark soul. In a few minutes when the three moons reach their perigee her transformation will be permanent!" Mumm-Ra taunted. He was gaining the upper hand over the males who were barely standing. One more attack and they would be finished. Then he could take care of the she-cat and the kittens.

At this time Cheetara and the kittens were attempting free the blue and white skinned Master Chem. He was holding on better then rest of the Spellbinder council. He was using all his reserves to keep his body in one piece. "You shouldn't waste your energies on me!"

"Be still, we'll get you free, just give us a few more minutes!" Cheetara pleaded, pouring her magic into the staff trying to smash the chains while the kids tried to pull them apart with their own paws. "I can do this!"

"Listen to me young cleric, the only way to stop this terrible ritual is to restore the dark one to his true form, his _real true form!_ If you break his pact with the Ancient Spirits of Evil, his hold on the Priestess will be weakened to the point her patient true spirit can take control."

"How do you expect us to do that?"

"I'll help you invoke the powers of the Ancient Spirits of Good, but the four of us must be harmony to channel their power. We must hurry before there is no more good magic. Focus you hearts and souls on the good things in life. Imagine that the Spirits have bonded with you and they will come. Everyone hold hands and speak with me. _In our greatest hour we call upon the Ancient's power. Forces of good come forth and protect. In the names of Rhiannon, Isis, Hebe, and Amaterasu undo this evil pact! Transformation Reversal!" _

The four of them felt the avatar spirits of the goddess they invoked rising up inside them, gaining strength from their pure hearts. Cheetara's staff started to become lustrous as magenta energy sprang from the tip and hit Mumm-Ra dead center of his symbol. He and Ocelata let out roars of pain as the magenta energy shed his current form bringing him crashing to the ground and Ocelata to her knees. As some of Sekemet's essences started to leave her body, the formation of the new Stones halted with them seconds from being finished. Mumm-Ra's own body started contorting before their eyes until steam rose from his body revealing a small form dressed in blue and red robes of a mage in training. As he picked himself off the ground everyone got the shock of their lives. Mumm-Ra's true form was that _of a black main lion!_

"No way, it just can't be possible. I must be seeing things," Tygra whispered.

"If you're hallucinating then we all must be seeing the same thing. No wonder he's always had in for the cats, he's one himself."

"No! How dare you do this to me? How dare you turn me into this weak, useless form? I'm evolved; I'm the champion of the Spirits of Evil! I'm Mumm-Ra the Ever Living!"

"Not in the house of the Ancient Spirits of Good you aren't malevolent fiend. Here the truth is revealed," Master Chem told him sternly. "For once in your miserable life admit the truth about whom and what you are!"

"Talk Mumm-Ra! I want answers!" Lion-O ordered as he hovered near Ocelata.

"You are not the boss of me cousin! That's right Lion-O I'm your distant cousin Mufaska from the days of Animala. The animal tribes were so thankful when the Spirits of Good helped bind the Spirits of Evil from our planet. Fools, they were the strongest force in two worlds! The power they promised was unlimited, but my family was too noble and pure for such power. They sent me to train with the mages, to use my magic in service of good. It was there I met your precious beloved ancestress, a young priestess named Oceta. She was a descendent of the priest who helped form the Heart Stone. I loved her and tried to convince her to join me in my research to use the full power of the Stones to make us a master race, but she refused. Her rejection set me on the path to make a bargain with the Spirits of Evil for the only thing that matters. Power and control! Now its all within reach and there's nothing that you can do to stop me! The moon's are within seconds of reaching perigee, the Evil Stones of Power are nearly complete, and the magic of this world is corrupted! I've won and you've lost!

"Not yet you haven't!" Lion-O shouted channeling all three Stones of Power into his sword at his opponent who struck back with the Sword of Plundar. It was a battle of wills as both refused to give an inch. Mumm-Ra/Mufaska was starting to get the upper hand inching closer to get the nearly completed Stones of Power. The evil ones levitated into the air floating towards his gauntlet. Though not done they had enough power to give him an extra boost, which tore through Lion-O's defense deactivating his own Stones. He struck the wall crumbling to the ground. The others moved into to help only for a _viea paralysis spell _to stop them in the tracks. All three Stones of Power started to move towards the Champion of Evil.

"Nooooooo! You can't ahhhhhh!"

"Yes! The power of the cosmos will finally be mine! Nothing can stop me now!" He bellowed with glee. The statues joined in the laughter as the moonlight danced around the Stones. All seemed lost as Mumm-Ra/Mufaska got ready to claim his prize. That's when a pink energy ball with bits of astral energy struck his gauntlet shattering the new Stones. As the dust fell to the ground the energy used in their formation flowed back into the Spellbinder Council and the originals back to Lion-O. Everyone looked in disbelief as Ocelata shakily got to her feet, her diadem's final piece changing to red.

"What? How? Why are your assisting them? You belong to me; you are the High Priestess of Ancient Spirits of Evil! The moons have reached perigee and we are linked! You can't betray me!"

"Think again Mumm-Ra! My blood is a key that can twist both ways! My patience has overridden my wraith when it matter the most. Now using the power of virtue I will abstergent El Dara of the darkness I brought upon it, even if it costs me my life!" Ocelata informed him. A beautiful rainbow ribbon sprang from her diadem, darting and flying about the Ritual Chamber, then the City of El Dara, and finally the battlefield. Each color reacted removing its vices influence, restoring to normal everything.

A column of pure manna tinged in rainbow color infused Lion-O and the Sword of Omens/gauntlet. The Ancient Spirits of Good stood by Lion-O blessing him their power and covering him with pure white armor. Mumm-Ra and Ancient Spirits of Evil were frozen in fear. "Mumm-Ra, the time for you to pay for your crimes against humanity has arrived! I banish you to your tomb!" Lion-O roared as the newfound power flared forcing the evil farther and farther away.

"You think you've won this round, you may banish me for a time cub, but as long as my link inside Ocelata exists and you only have three Stones of Power, I can and will return! You will all suffer my wraith!" In a blinding flash he and his friends were gone. The cats thought they could rest easy, but it wasn't meant to be.

Ocelata was still trapped in her new form, crumbled on the floor in pain, barely breathing. The mark of evil had shrunk, but was still there and the glow of the diadem had dulled. As the Thundercats rushed over to help her they prayed it wasn't too late for the queen to be.


	9. Wedded Bliss

Lion-O cradled Ocelata in his arms trying to comfort her, begging her to hold on. "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see. We can heal you with the crystals or I could use the Stones powers to drive out the remaining darkness. You'll see everything will be okay."

Ocelata blinked her crimson eyes failing to hold back her tears. Her breathing was getting shallower and she was in so much pain. "Lion-O….its too late…for me my love. I can feel the darkness trying to swallow my soul. The Ancient Spirits of Evil have claimed my body as their property. I cough cough can feel Mumm-Ra trying to lay claim to my heart. My mind is poisoned by thoughts of destruction and evil. If the Diadem of Prophecy's Virtue Purification didn't cure me, what hope do I have?"

"You can't just give up. You passed your challenges and proved your worthy of being a Queen. You saved not only the City of El Dara, but the entire Animal Alliance," WilyKit pleaded to her big sister.

"Yeah this is the city of treasures and dreams. They have the strongest magic and most up to date technology. There has to be something here that can make you normal again. Right?" WilyKat asked Master Chem, who was being supported between Tygra and Cheetara.

Master Chem gazed at the dying girl peering into her very soul. He knew that Ocelata must still play a key role in an unfolding battle if she was still hanging on after defying the Ancient Spirits of Evil. His eyes locked with the rest of the Spellbinder Council having a silent conversation with them. They seemed to come to an agreement. "There might still be a way to save your love, but I warn you that she may never be completely healed."

"What does that cryptic nonsense supposed to mean?" Panthro demanded. The others were also very apprehensive for an answer.

"As you know El Dara is the city of treasure and magic. Here, we have for centuries worked in harmony with the planet to restore that which had been tainted by evil. Through our efforts we have built a utopia with enough food, education, and medicine to aid the world in a time of peril. In the course of revitalizing the magic in the world we stumbled upon an underground lagoon pools. Pools containing spiritual waters, which can heal the sickest being, and restore that which has been corrupted. However, even the Pools of Xanadu have limits of what they can be done."

"Who cares about that, if what your saying is true then let's go there now while our queen to be still has breath in her body!" Pumyra growled.

"Your impatience will be your undoing one day child. The waters are said to flow from the realm of the Spirits of Good. If that is true then they must chose to heal the one placed in their embrace. They might still reject her. Still it is your only hope," a female Spellbinder warned.

"It's a cough cough cough chance I'm willing to take. Please, if I'm rejecting, I have no cough ahh, qualms about giving the diadem to Pumyra so she may have a chance to reign. Ahhh Ahg," Ocelata whispered coughing up blood.

"No matter the risks, I can't just give up my hope for her until all avenues have been taken. Please, take us to these Pools of Xanadu," Lion-O supplicated as he picked Ocelata up in his arms. He had already lost his parents, his mentor Jaga, and his home. He was not going to lose his lover as well.

"Follow me; I would suggest you ask the members of your Alliance to come into the city for treatment to injuries as well as our hospitality. They can help with the rebuilding after they have repast and slumbered," Master Chem beckoned them. The group followed him out of the Ritual Chamber and down the boulevard towards a park. As they walked their companions and citizens of the city bowed to them, praying for the health of the girl.

When they reached the park Master Chem lead them to a beautiful ornate gazebo. Pressing a hidden switch the Thundercats and Master Chem took a secret elevator underground. The cavern was a glow with crystal flowers and iridescent moss lighting the way. They would soon reached the end of the path, just ahead were several large pools of water. "We're almost there. The Pools are just on the other side of this bend. Be ready to place her in the water."

"Understood Master Chem, just hold on a little longer Ocelata. Everything will be okay," Lion-O whispered to the barely conscious ocelot. His body was filling with hope as they moved past the bend only for it to shatter as they saw the pools. Instead of silvery blue waters with wisps' of water vapor they came upon muddy brown gurgling contaminated waters. "No, no it can't be. NO!"

"What happened here? What polluted the pools?" Tygra questioned. He watched as Snarf sniffed the waters before yowling in protest and hiding behind him.

"As I feared, the battle between the Spirits of Good and Evil caused contamination in our world. Their powers have deadly consequence when used on our plane. The Spirits of Evil no doubt made sure that the Priestess hope would be dashed in an effort to make her return to the champion to be saved," Master Chem told them sadly.

"No! Mumm-Ra can't have her! Please there must be something else anything. Jaga! Please Jaga if you can hear me come to me I need you! I need your help." Tears were streaming down as he sank to his knees in utter defeat. The others started to move towards him, but Pumyra shook her head. She strode over kneeling down by him and taking one of his paws in her hand.

"Lion-O, listen to me. I know that this is hard to accept, but there is nothing more that can be done. Ocelata either turns traitor by willingly slinking back to Mumm-Ra to accept his help in keeping her alive or we let her die a natural death here. No magic, no technology, not even the Stones powers can help her at this point. She to far gone."

"I refuse to believe that! The Diary said that the Stones can heal even the most corrupted souls!"

"Only if you have all four and know how to channel their power. As King you must learn when to let go of what you love for the greater good."

"She's right Lion-O… I'm too dangerous to have around now. My bloodline is responsible for this mess. If me dying a second time saves Third Earth so be it. I would give all I have to prevent the loss of another planet. Here, Pumyra. With my last strength I give you this Diadem of Prophecy. As much as I fear death I give you my courage to carry on my legacy," Ocelata murmured. She gently reached to remove the item as Lion-O gave her kiss good-bye. Both cats handed the item to Pumyra who placed a hand on the precious jewelry.

The second she touched it a burst of flower petals appeared turning into a tornado as shafts of light shone on Pumyra who was levitated a few feet in the air. Clear bubbles started covering her body as she spoke with a powerful, but ancient voice. "I am sorry for the deception on my part Lion-O. You once asked me for my loyalty and while am loyal to your bloodline, my allegiance is to my masters; The Ancient Spirits of Good, as their emissary." The bubbles vanished and her clothes had changed to a silver starlight dress accessorized by platinum armbands, jeweled soulless sandals, and circulate. Delicate white feathery wings appeared on her back as she was bathed in an ethereal outline.

"What in the name of Thundera are you? _Who are you?"_ Tygra asked.

"She is the emissary of the Ancient Spirits of Good, as well as the last judge in the challenges to be a fully recognized queen and king of the Thundercats," Jaga said, he materialized next to her smiling proudly at Lion-O. "I'm proud of you Lion-O. Not only did you complete the trials and earn your second life, you have shown true character through your actions to reunite the animals and stay by you betrothed side through it all."

"Jaga, I'm confused. Please, what do you mean by final challenge and how does it help save Ocelata from death?"

"All will be explained my King. You asked who I am so I will respond. My name is Pumyra, but I was born nearly seven hundred years ago on Animala. I was studying to be a healer with the great mages and the Priesthood of Peace. I was a quick study and had developed new healing methods combining both magic and medicine. While staying in Sanctuary of Peace I became good friends with Oceta, Ocelata's ancestress. She was a wonderful caring individual full of life and love. She was very sweet and when it came to protecting or distributing the Stones power equally she had no match. Unfortunately, she caught the attention of mage in training Mufaska. He was a relative of the leader of the Cat tribe with great potential. The mages had high hopes for him, but his allure to the dark arts was most troubling. We had no way of knowing that he would sell his soul for immortality and power. He took us by surprise, I tried to stop him, but he blasted me with a dark spell. As I lay dying I watched him tear apart the Sanctuary. He stole the souls of our mages and tried to steal the Stones, but the Priesthood quick thinking used the power of the Book of Omens to send Stones and the ore scattering across the cosmos. In anger he slaughtered all the other priests save Oceta. He gave her one last chance to join him."

"I watched her stand there in her tattered robes, blood spilling from her wounds, and her breath lessening. She spoke with great conviction, "You are a powerful champion of evil, but you are too late to claim your prize. Only the one of pure of heart can unlock the full power of the stones and though you have a pure heart of evil, it will not aid you in this quest. Hear my final words Mufaska, a prophecy for the ages. _In a distant time and planet, the blood of the chosen cats, forged in undying friendship with the tribes of old and new, will show the path to victory with omen and prophecy blessings. Through love's unwavering spirit, the twice born of virtue and peace will unbolt the gates to higher planes where the final battle of spirits takes place. Through courage and hope the evil shall die and the champion of evil shall meet his fate._ Your end will come for you my former friend, but know that hope still shines for you for I foresee my descendent curing you."

"His response was that he needed no cure and that his pure evil heart would win the day. He also vowed that her descendent would be his no matter what. Then he killed her and I died from blood loss. Instead of my soul going to heaven the Ancient Spirits of Good granted me a new life. I was their emissary, their eyes and ears on this plane exsistance. I have lived many lives among the cats testing them and protecting them from harm. After the destruction of Thundera I was sent to test the both of you, to see if you had truly earned your second lives. While both of you past your trials and challenges, the hidden one, a sin and trial that no one speaks of had to be conquered. What I speak of is uncontrollable fear and self doubt only countered by courage and confidence. Both of you were willing to sacrifice all you have and face that fear to help others. So now I will heal your queen."

"However heed Master Chem's warning. She might not be completely cured. If that is the case then the Diadem will use its power to keep the bond she shares with Mumm-Ra at bay," Jaga whispered. Pumyra flew over and scooped up Ocelata who was nearing her final moments. She then hovered over the pools sprinkling dust from her wingtips. The dust purified the waters restoring their natural state. Pumyra gently immersed Ocelata into the waters, watching her sink to the bottom.

The Thundercats and Master Chem watched in breathless anticipation as light blue ripples formed in the pools. Pumyra chanted an ancient spell which caused the waters to rise in cocoon shape that gave way to a half bubble revealing a slowly transforming Ocelata. As the silver light made its way through her body she returned to normal and was clothed in a simple silver slip. Mumm-Ra's mark shrunk, but didn't vanish completely. Her Diadem of Prophecy turned pure white dazzling the audience. Ocelata opened her eyes and they were pure white. She spoke in an echoic voice,

"_The bliss of marriage is short lived as the underwater city sings for help. The tribes' unity grows stronger, yet the dark one still holds the power of destruction. Four shall become one." _

"Was that a prophecy?" WilyKit asked.

"Of course the Diadem's special powers are not only one that purifies and protects, it gives the wearer prophecies to aid in the coming battle!" her brother shouted in glee.

Pumyra gently lead Ocelata to Lion-O who hugged her and kissed her with all his might. Ocelata buried her head into his shoulder feeling safe and sound. It didn't matter that she could still feel the tug of Mumm-Ra trying to control her. For now, all that matter was being with the one she loved. "Oh Lion-O, I was so fearful I never see you again. I'm sorry for what I did."

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't you. But this adventure has shown me that I can't live without you. You are my heart, my other half. I want you to be my queen."

"Ocelata has passed her challenges; she is now ready to be your queen. I think a wedding is just the thing to help solidify your new alliance. Just remember that danger still lurks out there," Jaga warned.

"We must return now to our realms, but don't hesitate to ask for our help. I hope to see you again my King. Ocelata, good luck in the future my Queen," Pumyra bid them ado vanishing from sight with Jaga.

Ocelata purred with delight at the thought of being with Lion-O forever now, without any strings attached. "I think it would be nice to get married, that is if you don't have any regrets."

"I can't think of any reason not to get married to you."

"The people of El Dara would be honored to host your nuptials. Give us a day or two to clean up the mess and then we can perform the ceremony. I'm sure your friends would also enjoy some downtime," Master Chem told them.

Two days later the city of El Dara was restored to its former glory and the entire alliance was sitting in pews dressed up in their finest. Several of the Lizard prisoners had even been allowed to attend. Gela and Frilla had taken custody of the prisoners they managed to hold onto after Slythe and his fellow generals escaped with a majority of their forces. The females were hoping to rehabilitate their former tormentors.

The citizens of El Dara were in debt to the Alliance for all their help. There was discussion of how the people could use their treasure to help rebuild their societies and renew the bonds of friendship and understanding that had been missing the past few centuries. To that end they had transformed their sanctuary into a Garden of Eden for the ceremony. Lion-O stood tall and proud in a white armor with Tygra standing by his side, also dressed in white. Cheetara stood opposite in a low cut dress smiling proudly.

The doors opened and skipping down the aisle carrying a basket of flower petals was WilyKit and her brother carrying two rings on a silk pillow with Snarf escorting them. Followed behind them was Panthro escorting a beautiful Ocelata in a lace gown and gold jewelry. There wasn't a single dry eye as she passed them bye. Panthro gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking his seat. The two lovebirds turned to the altar where Master Chem stood ready to conduct the ceremony.

"Animals and humanoids of Third Earth, we have gathered today for a momentous occasion. The joining of these two cats who are deeply in love and will rule their tribe with the wisdom and compassion. Yet we should not just celebrate the crowing of the new royal couple. As I gaze upon the gathering before me I am deeply touched by the bonds of the great treasure known as friendship. Though the tribes and the natives of this world have been separated for centuries by anger and misunderstanding we came together when it matter most to fight our greatest enemy. This threat known by many names has shown his obsession with bringing about the chaos and evil his masters wish upon our world. They went as far as tainting this newly reborn soul of Ocelata. Many of you fear that the evil still dwelling in her will lead to more destruction, but I urge you have the courage to trust in her and the Thundercats because they will never stop fighting to protect all of us. If we don't put the past behind us and learn to trust each other all hopes of saving our planet, no the universe is doomed," Master Chem spoke with a bit of mumpsimus.

Soft murmurs and agreements were heard from the audience as Master Chem use of pathos rhetoric helped break down the walls of mistrust and resentment still felt by the members of the Alliance. It would take a bit more time to renew what they had when they lived on Animala a millennium ago. Still their faith and hope in the Thundercats and the soon to be royals was enough for now.

"If there are no protests I shall continue. Lion-O, you have faced many obstacles in your short tenor as king. You have made mistakes, lost perspective at times, but you have never wavered in your belief that all beings should be equal. When faced with the most difficult trials you proved that you could evolve into a righteous and just ruler who deserves his second life. Today you are facing a new trial, the trial of marriage. Know that in this you must not only be strong for yourself and your people, but be faithful, loyal, and above all honest to your wife. She is the light to your dark, the white to your black. With her help you can do anything," Chem recited giving Lion-O a pointed look. He turned to face Ocelata smiling.

"Ocelata, you have suffered much and have lived through horrors no person should have to face. Through great struggle and perseverance you have earned a new life for you as well. By letting go of your past and forgiving others you have showed that you were a candidate for queenship. Through every challenge you faced you have shown the virtues' of what it means to be a symbol for your people as well as the alliance. You still have many challenges to face, but with Lion-O by your side you will become stronger. In your time of need he'll be your rock, when you feel hopeless he'll give you his so you have no doubts. No matter what happens, the two of you can overcome anything, as long as you work as a team. Your love, friendship, your bond is what will carry you through the darkness. Do you two have anything you wish to say to one another?"

"I do. Lion-O, you have accepted me for who I am faults and all. Though I have kept some secrets you didn't abandon me, I promise that from now on I will be honest with you. I love you more then anything or anyone. If you will stay by my side I promise that I will never betray your love, I will be the queen the Thundercats deserve. And the wife you have longed for."

"Ocelata, you never have to hide anything from me. If anyone doesn't deserve you it's me. I've made a lot of mistakes and have doubted my own path at times, but you have always believed in me. I don't care about the evil still in your body for I know one day I can remove it. This lifetime is ours and I promise that no matter what nothing will take that away from us. I love you forever"

"You have heard their bonds and seen their devotion as they place their rings on each others fingers. This symbol before you will lead us to victory against Mumm-Ra and the forces of evil. By my power I declare them husband and wife. King Lion-O you may kiss your Queen Ocelata!" Cheers and party favors crackled as the couple kissed passionately. For a moment the worries of finding the last Stone, defeating Mumm-Ra and protecting Third Earth vanished from their thoughts. They were all happy.

In his pyramid Mumm-Ra watched the festivities with anger and jealousy. The Ancient Spirits of Evil had renewed his pact seeing as technically he had corrupted her. He was stuck in this wretched place for the time, but he wasn't about to give up. The Stones and Ocelata would be his no matter what!

_Coming soon; The final chapter in this incredible Thundercat trilogy. The final showdown between the Champions of Good and Mumm-Ra's evil forces. Who will win and who will pay the ultimate price? Find out soon in The Champion Battle: The Final Showdown for Third Earth. _


End file.
